Transformers Animated: Resurgance
by AutobotGuy710
Summary: Seven years after their return to Cybertron, Optimus' crew, now members of the Elite Guard, are sent back to Earth upon Megatron's escape from Trypticon Prison to Detroit. Facing foes old and new, they are joined by a street-smart orphan and "Autobot fanboy" named Nick, and many others in their mission to bring Megatron and his followers back to justice.
1. The Autobots Return: Part 1

A/N: So to put it simply, this story is a sequel to Animated. It will contain the usual themes of my fics but also act as a sequel set several years later with new characters and a new main human ally. So here we go. This is sort of new for me, but I LOVE Animated. And I hope it will work out well with my story.

Given the length of this fic, I will be taking an INDEFINITE hiatus on Bumblebee's Boy for this since this is technically a "sequel series" to Animated in its own right. Meaning it's liable to be longer than my average fic. I don't know when BB will come back, I'm working on it, but struggling right now. So hopefully you all understand. I will not be adopting it out or officially canceling it. Just putting it aside for now.

Finally, this story will be mostly ignoring The Stunticon Job and The Return of Blurr. Meaning the following things are true:

1\. Ultra Magnus survived and recovered. (The thought of Sentinel Magnus being permanent makes me cringe though I oddly love to hate Sentinel himself)

2\. Blurr is still gone. At least for now.

That said, some character introduced in those stories are fair game to show up. So don't be surprised if you see Sideswipe, Cheetor, or the like showing up in the future of this story.

Thanks as usual to my beta **sidekicks-anonymous** for her work this chapter!

PAIRINGS: OptimusxElita-1/Blackarachnia (Previous; Ended), RatchetxArcee

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Transformers as you all know. But I do lay claim to characters like Nick and any other OC that shows up along the way.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1  
THE AUTOBOTS RETURN: PART 1**

Nicholas Richard Wayland's old life ended with the headlights of a car.

It had been late at night, and he'd been crossing the streets in one of the nicer areas of Detroit. He'd been lucky that night. Someone had thrown away a half-eaten cheeseburger behind the local burger shack. He'd grabbed it quickly, and made off with it before the owner could chase him off again. It wasn't a good meal—cold, and clearly several hours old—but it was better than nothing, and wrapped up so it was free of any garbage.

As the lanky thirteen-year-old was crossing the street, it had happened. His blue eyes had illuminated in the headlights, barely catching sight of the yellow car with the black stripe before it hit him. It hadn't hit him especially hard; in fact, it had slowed just in time to just give him a good whack. And even though it had knocked him out, he could tell he hadn't broken any bones. He'd broken bones before, and the most this had done was given him bruises.

The fog, however, didn't lift for some time.

It seemed like hours of endless sleep, but really was probably only a short time. Eventually, the dreams were replaced by voices he'd never heard before. "What the frag do you mean you hit him!? Were you not paying attention?" An older, angry and gruff voice shouted out.

"It was an accident! He was just... There. I don't know, the real question you should be asking is what some kid was doing outside at midnight!" A younger voice shouted, trying desperately to state his innocence. "And anyway, I didn't hurt him that bad. He just hit his head!"

"You're lucky he didn't crack open his skull!" It was the first voice again. "And what do you mean he was out at midnight? You're telling me this human was alone?"

Fluttering his eyes open, Nick tried to focus his vision, sitting up on the metal slab he'd been set on. He looked around quietly, trying to get a good look at where he was. What he saw wasn't much to look at - but that was nothing new given he mostly slept in alleys or abandoned buildings. His surroundings fell under the latter, he guessed— some sort of warehouse, but he couldn't be too sure.

Somewhere in the room, he could make out the sounds of an argument. "The point is, I've told you a million times to be careful. But do you listen? No. Instead..." There was a pause from the older voice. "Oh Primus, he's awake."

"Primus... Wait what? Who is that and why are you talking in gibberish?" Nick groaned quietly, sitting up as carefully as he could.

"Don't move! You didn't break anything but you're still hurt." A voice snapped. "I'll be right in to explain everything."

"Explain everything? I can sue your idiot friend for hitting me, y'know!"

Nick knew that was the biggest bluff he'd ever given anyone. He was a homeless kid, a street urchin by all accounts, and he couldn't afford a lawyer to sue anybody. But maybe if he scared the jerk bad enough, he figured, the guy might pay him to shut up.

"Aw slag, can he really sue us? I didn't think the kid looked like he could afford that kind of thing!" Came a scared response.

"Hush, and let me talk to him, will you? Go tell Prime the kid's awake."

The next thing that happened nearly sent Nick falling over the metal table. He knew the robot that entered the room - nearly everyone in Detroit who'd been alive seven years knew about them. "Oh my God, you're an Autobot! Whoa! Whoa! Was that car that hit me an Autobot? Am I hallucinating?" He breathed in. "You guys have been gone for seven years! No one's seen you since that freak attacked Detroit with those even bigger robots."

"Slow the pit down! Primus, I can hardly follow the babbling." The red and white Autobot, who seemed to be a medic, got Nick to shut up quickly. "Yes, I'm an Autobot. And yes, we've been gone a long time. But I don't want you announcing that to everyone you meet now, OK? No one was supposed to know we were here other than Fanzone and Professor Sumdac."

"For the last time, my bad!" The younger voice in the other room shouted.

"'Your bad'? You nearly break a human while we're trying to lie low and that's just 'your bad'?" Ratchet snapped back. He rubbed his foreplate carefully. "Now, is there any pain in your joints, youngling? You didn't hurt yourself bad, but you were still hit by a car."

Nick tried to bring himself to his senses. Wondering what the Autobots were doing back there, why they were laying low, and most of all if he was dreaming. But for the most part, he was still particularly in awe. "Uh... Forget what I said about suing you by the way. I don't think alien robots even have money." Nick waved it off. "But... You think maybe I can get an autograph? No one will believe this without one."

The medic frowned. "I just told you we're laying low. You will not be getting anything because you are not telling anyone about this." At the sound of a pair of footsteps, he turned his head. "The kid seems fine, Optimus. Though I regret to inform you that I doubt he'll be keeping his mouth shut about this."

Nick looked over to get a look at Optimus Prime himself. He was, after all, the stuff of legends in Detroit. Flying into a battle wielding a giant hammer tended to give one a reputation. The mech looked every bit as grand now as he did then. A tall, powerful-looking red and blue mech with the wings of his jetpack still attached. Nick didn't see a hammer on him, but all the same, he was honored to be in his presence.

Optimus gave him a look that said he was unsure what to make of him. "I'm going to have to tell you that unless you want to be in great danger, you'll need to keep this on the down-low." Optimus told him, sounding a fair bit younger than Nick had honestly expected. "I'm sorry to say, our return here isn't a pleasure trip."

"When is it ever anymore? We didn't get put in charge of this sector for nothing." The medic, whom Nick was starting to remember was named Ratchet, told his young leader. "But Primus... If anyone saw Bumblebee hit him, you know that Megatron is going to get wind of it. And then our cover is blown."

Nick rubbed the back of his head, trying to follow the chatter of the two mech's. He'd never heard of Megatron, but he had a feeling that, if they were worried about him finding them... Well, it couldn't be anything good.

"I'm aware, Ratchet. But it was going to happen eventually... We're here to bring him back to Cybertron..."

"We shouldn't have this talk in front of the youngling." Ratchet explained. "The less he knows, the better."

Nick looked a little disappointed by that statement. After all, this was the most excitement he'd had, well, practically ever. Hit by a car, and meeting the greatest heroes Detroit had ever known in one day? For a minute, he'd almost forgotten he was boring old Nick Wayland, who currently slept behind an old shop and had a second grade education. For a moment, his life was exciting.

So he thought quickly. "Well you could always let me go. I mean, with some sort of souvenir for _the_ most insane day of my life, that is. It's the least you can do after your friend hit me." He explained, leaning forward and wincing with the minor pain. "I can keep it secret easily."

Ratchet and Optimus stared at each other in surprise. Clearly, they weren't buying Nick's usual smooth-talking. After a moment, Optimus spoke up and said. "Listen... Um, I'm sorry, I don't think I got a name."

"Nick." Nick replied, then was quick to add. "Just Nick."

"Don't you humans come with surnames?" Ratchet asked skeptically.

Nick had to think quickly there, knowing he couldn't just throw his name around. These Autobots knew the police officer Captain Fanzone. A man that they could easily call up if they even got an inkling that he was homeless. And there was no way in this world he was going with social services again. "Just Nick. You've got your secrets, I've got mine. And I don't like giving out my last name."

Ratchet looked like he wanted to scream at him. But instead, he held back, and gave a huff. "This one's a stubborn little punk." Nick blew the bangs of his black hair away to show Ratchet the glare he gave him for that one. "He has more attitude than Bumblebee on a good day."

"It seems to me he's simply a... What does Sari call them? "Fanboy'?" Optimus tilted his head. "But... Nick, I don't think you're understanding just how serious this situation is."

Nick didn't know what to think of that. Though he looked at Optimus with honest fear. "What exactly do you mean by that? Who is Megatron? Is he going to come after me now? Because really, I don't think I like the sound of that."

"Not likely." Ratchet noted. "But I do suggest we get you out of here and home soon... I sincerely doubt it's a good idea to keep you in here long. Again, in case anyone saw you because of Bumblebee's dunderheaded mistake."

Optimus stared at Ratchet, then at Nick. "Maybe we should keep him overnight. Watch his head, make sure you didn't miss anything..." Optimus told him, which Ratchet hated to admit was a good point. "Do you need to call your parents? I'm sure they're worried..."

Nick's heart skipped a beat, knowing he had to think fast. "Oh yeah, if you guys have a phone I can call them! They're out of town though... I'm staying alone at my house." It was a viable option, and kept him out of trouble. "So they won't mind at all. And I won't tell them where I am... I'll just say in... Uh..."

"Say you're in "Urgent Care". As I understand that's viable." Ratchet replied, groaning and turning around to leave. "I'll go ask Sari to borrow her 'cell phone.' But I don't want you moving while I'm gone! You may be staying, but you're also staying put."

As he left, Optimus and Nick were left staring at each other.

"He really knows how to take all the fun out of being here." Nick told him bluntly. "Though uh... Would it be weird to say it's an honor?"

Optimus gave the smallest of smirks. "I can probably sneak something away from him. If this really means that much to you." He glanced over his shoulder to make sure Ratchet wasn't watching. "But I mean it when I say this has to be a secret. If anyone knew we were here you'd be putting us, and yourself in danger. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Nick replied. "Though I'd really like to meet that Bumblebee guy and give him a piece of my mind."

Optimus chuckled. "Ratchet's taking care of that for you." He then added. "I'll be back to see you off—It's probably best I drive you back to your home. I'd rather see to it Megatron hasn't seen you myself. What part of the city do you live in?"

Nick froze, knowing he couldn't well say the really bad part of town. He looked down for a moment, but caught himself quickly. "I'll uh... Show you. It's easier to just show you the way." He explained. "Thanks, uh..."

"Just call me Optimus."

"Alright." Nick managed as Optimus turned to leave. "Nice to meet you!"

And as Optimus then left, Nick felt a pit form in his stomach. Sure, he had just met the mechs he idolized. But would they believe his story? And better yet, given what they were saying, what had he gotten himself into?

* * *

"There is something rather odd about that human."

Optimus had to say that Ratchet was right about that. Sure, he had only been back on Earth a week since the Elite Guard had sent them to Earth on this mission. But even he remembered how to read human body language, and to be frank, Nick seemed to be hiding something. Made even more clear by the fact he wanted to be alone when Ratchet had brought him the phone to call his parents.

"I agree, but we don't really have much choice but to keep him here. If Bumblebee did the damage, we need to make sure he's OK." Optimus explained. "I'm more concerned with what Bumblebee was doing out in a bad part of Detroit that early in the morning."

Ratchet nodded his head. "He told me he was scouting out Decepticons. But since you didn't give that order I'd talk to him about it." He then paused a moment, and looked at him. "Personally, I think he's just antsy to get out of this factory. And given he's even more of an idiot since we all were promoted to the Elite Guard, are you really shocked?"

Optimus was silent for a long moment, but managed a hefty sigh. "We just can't risk it, yet. Ultra Magnus made it very clear we have to keep the element of surprise as long as we can." Ratchet nodded, though he didn't seem too happy. "As much as I'd love for this to give us an excuse, we're under orders."

"Didn't ever stop us before, did it?" Optimus turned his head to see that Bumblebee had now joined them, looking annoyed. "Come on, boss bot. We're all bored! Bulkhead's painted half the base again already and Jazz and I are itching to hit the road. Not to mention Arcee is driving us all nuts by "motherboarding" us."

"I heard that!" A female voice sounded out from nearby.

"Femme, I have a carrier! I don't need you constantly on my back!" Bumblebee groaned.

"Don't talk to my sparkmate like that."

Bumblebee gave Ratchet a look of annoyance as Optimus shook his head. It was clear that they were right, and for that matter, they were all getting at each others' throats at this point. "Alright, both of you cool it!" Optimus held up his hands at both of them, and sighed. "I'll call Ultra Magnus today and see if he has any updates."

Bumblebee sighed quietly, putting his hands behind his helm. "So what do we do with the kid in the meantime? Just keep him in Ratchet's med bay?" He tilted his head to look at the door to said area. "I mean, no offense, but I could hear him. I think the cat's out of the bag whether he likes it or not."

"And who do we have to thank for that brilliant move?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus shook his head, taking another deep breath. "Everything is going to be fine. We'll figure out what we're going to do with Nick once we know if Megatron even got word about what happened." He sighed quietly, turning around. "As for right now, we should let him rest for a bit. Then I guess we can let him out. As long as he doesn't do anything to blow our cover."

"You're going to let him free around the base?" Ratchet asked.

"The way I see it, a kid with his kind of attitude will sneak out anyway. Might as well do it on our terms." Optimus replied as he started to walk away from his two friends. "Let me know if anything changes with him, Ratchet."

"Where are you going?" Bumblebee asked.

Optimus looked at Bumblebee with a raised optic ridge. "To give Ultra Magnus a report on this. Just in case this whole thing goes south." He replied before finally disappearing.

Ratchet and Bumblebee stood there for a long moment. Before Bumblebee looked back again at the door. "Well I'm not gonna be around when he wakes up. He didn't sound like he was too happy." He then waved at Ratchet. "Good luck doc bot!"

"Of course he isn't happy! You hit him with your alt mode!"

But it fell on deaf audio receptors. Bumblebee exited, leaving the older medic standing there alone. He released long, drawn out sigh. "I'm getting too old for this." He simply grumbled, turning around to go and see how Nick's call had gone.

* * *

Outside of Detroit, as the sun rose in the sky, a lone figure made his way through the wooded area.

Taking long, quiet strides, Shockwave made sure to keep a lookout for any sign of being followed. Of course, the Autobots still believed their presence on Earth was a secret. But that only made things harder on them, given it made the Decepticons bolder. So, as he approached the open field where their base of operations was covertly hiding, he finished off his scan.

Then, with a flick of an unseen switch, the cloaked base came into view. That was to say: the ship that Megatron's followers had used to aid his escape from Kaon prison. The _Nemesis II_ was massive, and difficult to hide, but after some time and the use of a cloaking device, they had managed it. He stepped through the door quietly, and wasted no time making his way past the bridge and into Megatron's room.

The Decepticon leader had his back to Shockwave. He was looking over several screens from atop what was best described as a dark, makeshift throne.

"Lord Megatron." Shockwave moved onto one knee and bowed. "I bring news."

At those words, Megatron turned his seat quietly, looking down upon Shockwave with dark curiosity. "The Autobots are back... Just as we assumed they would be?" Shockwave nodded his head once in confirmation. "You have seen proof of this yourself?"

"Yes, my lord. During my surveillance in the city I witnessed Bumblebee hitting, and bringing a human to safety. He was in car form, and using a hologram. But I'd know that yellow bumbler anywhere." Megatron looked at him silently. "No doubt they were looking for us... But the mech blundered it."

"Did he kill the human?" Megatron questioned.

"No, my scans showed it was still functioning." Shockwave replied.

Megatron seemed to think this over for a long moment. But after he had, he nodded. "Find the human you saw, and bring them to me. I want confirmation that it is indeed them. And if Bumblebee indeed left with the human, they'd have seen his true form at some point." Megatron spoke bluntly. "There's no need to begin the first phase of our plans if this is merely a false alarm."

"Understood, Lord Megatron." Shockwave searched his memory banks, locating the mental image of the human in question. "Give me twenty-four Earth hours to locate the human."

"See that you do."

As Megatron turned around, he couldn't keep the dark smirk on his face.

* * *

A/N: And there's part one of the "pilot". If you're wondering, some chapters will work like "episodes". While others will focus on sub-plots that wouldn't probably come up in an actual animated series. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out which is which in the long run. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. The Autobots Return: Part 2

A/N: To clarify something last chapter. The "Burger Joint" was not meant to be Burger Bot. As stated it was the "bad" part of Detroit. Where I imagine things are more traditional. Including a traditional burger joint.

Thanks to my beta **sidekicks-anonymous** for her work this chapter as always!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2  
THE AUTOBOTS RETURN: PART 2**

"So the human is functional?"

Optimus nodded to the face of Ultra Magnus on-screen. "Yes sir. So far we haven't detected anything strange in Detroit, so I think we can relax and assume if Megatron is here, he didn't see anything." He paused. "The boy seems harmless and I doubt he'll blow our cover, either."

Ultra Magnus looked thoughtful, but nodded. "Understood. I don't see a problem in letting the human have his fun so long as you detect no immediate threat." Magnus then went straight-faced. "As for Megatron, have any of you detected anything of note at all?"

Optimus shook his head. "No, and it seems to be taking a toll on us. Most of us are eager to be able to more easily move around without worry of recognition. And I have to say I'm inclined to agree that if we could get on the streets more we'd be able to find him easier."

Ultra Magnus was silent for a long moment. "That may be accurate, but for now, we have the element of surprise..."

"Or at least we think we do." Optimus nodded in agreement.

"For now, we need to continue to keep your presence there quiet. Other than among those most necessary, such as Fanzone and your previous allies." Optimus frowned. "One boy will hardly change anything. But I can only imagine what might happen if more knew. Megatron would no doubt take advantage of such an event."

Optimus wanted to argue, but knew he couldn't. He remembered how easily Starscream had caught them off-guard when they first arrived in Detroit, after all. "I understand that." He then added. "And if the boy is proven to be in danger because of this?"

Magnus thought. "If he is, that would be grounds to come out of hiding. They would have no reason to take him other than gathering intel." He explained. "This is why you should keep him there as long as possible. Until dark if need be."

"That was the plan, sir." Optimus nodded.

Magnus inclined his head a bit, and then added. "As for intel on my end, I cannot say for sure. We have yet to get anything out of the Decepticons we apprehended that helped him. All they'll tell us is that he is in Detroit."

"Which supports the fact he wants revenge." Optimus sighed. "Don't worry, sir. We'll find him."

"I have faith that you will. But for now I'll leave you to it. Magnus, out."

As the large screen in front of him went black, Optimus gave a deep groan. This whole thing was proving fruitless at this point. What happened if Megatron wasn't there? Where would they even begin to look for him? "They aren't going to like this..." Optimus murmured, at least in regards to still laying low.

He just hoped the rest of the day would go smoothly.

* * *

Nick wasn't sure if the glare he was giving Bumblebee was doing its job.

The young Autobot didn't seem as uncomfortable as he should have. But Nick still made his ire clear. Even as they were supposed to be "hanging out" in a room with a TV and several chairs at the moment.

"Will you stop glaring at me like that?!" Bee finally burst out. "I said I was sorry, OK? And that accident was partly your fault too. I mean, what kind of kid crosses two lanes of traffic in the middle of the night?"

"It was the middle of the night, and you were the only one on the road." Nick replied, his tone matching Bumblebee's. "And what I was doing on the road isn't any of your business."

"You're a feisty little guy, arentcha?"

Nick turned his head towards the green Autobot who had been hanging out for the first time. He was a big, bulky fellow who sent a friendly smile his way. "Only when you make me mad. Which he did." Nick crossed his arms. "Hey, aren't you the guy who had a wrecking ball for an arm?"

Ratchet, who was quietly monitoring from afar, snorted. Though Bulkhead's smile simply grew wider. "That's me! I'm Bulkhead, but you can call me Bulk, Bulky, pretty much anything as long as you don't insult me." He added.

"Don't get him calling us nicknames, Bulkhead. The only reason he's out is because Optimus probably feels we owed it to him. Since he seems to be a "fan" of ours." Ratchet reminded him. "We can't risk another human kid getting involved, not this time."

"Sari technically is only half-human. And only a kid for like... A year that we knew her. I don't exactly see why we can't keep him around, either. It's nice to have a kid in here again. It was never the same after Sari's upgrade."

"Hopefully we're not staying long enough that he'd spend much time here anyway." Ratchet reminded him again.

Nick stared at Ratchet with disappointment. "You mean you guys aren't even sticking around long?" The medic shook his head. "That sucks. I mean, you guys kind of kept this place exciting. Nowdays the most excitement we get is when Nanosec or Angry Archer do something stupid."

"Wow, they're still around?" Bulkhead asked in surprise. "Jeez, next you're going to tell me Wreck-Gar and the Dinobots are around too."

"Is Wreck-Gar that weird robot that turns into a garbage truck? Because he still goes around town throwing trash a lot. He's sort of a joke." Nick shrugged his shoulders. "But... Dinobots? Weren't those the things Professor Sumdac made that went crazy?"

Ratchet looked curiously at Nick, noticing something. "You sure remember a lot of our exploits for someone so young..."

Nick tried not to blush, but knew that was true. Nick hadn't become homeless until he was nine. As a result, he'd followed them religiously when he was in a foster home at age six. They'd been his heroes, and he'd always daydreamed about this moment: meeting them. "You guys were a big deal back in the day. You had me glued to the TV." He added. "Like you said, I was kind of a fan. Besides, I wasn't that young. I was like... Six when you guys came."

Nick stepped closer to Bulkhead, deciding, at least for the moment, to ignore the other two. "So you paint...?" He tilted his head, trying to get an idea of what he was even supposed to be painting. "Oh wow, that's... Different."

"Heh, you like it? I've been working on this a few hours!" Bulkhead said with pride over the big, green and purple blob.

Nick had to admit, with that big, proud grin, he could only smile back. After all, Bulk was the one being the most friendly next to Optimus. "Yeah, that's pretty good Bulkhead. Just curious though, what is it supposed to be?"

"Oh, you can't tell? It's a potted plant!"

The smile Nick gave this time probably came off a little more fake. But he already got the feeling he liked Bulkhead. If anything he seemed super sweet and friendly.

"Oh, so the li'l bitlet's up." A voice sounded out. "Weren't we sending him home?"

Nick guessed the last two that came in were the final Autobots. Though he didn't really recognize either one. The white Autobot with the racing stripes and the cool visor looked like he turned into some awesome sports car, which was a bonus. The other was a shorter, pink colored, older female that looked like she'd probably start mothering him if he let her.

Bulkhead was the one to answer the white bot that spoke. "Yeah Jazz, he's up." He piped up. "Still haven't gotten a name from him though. But he asked for mine."

"It's Nick. Just Nick."

"I'm starting to think Nick is your last name." Ratchet joked.

"Was that a joke? You make jokes? I thought you just stood over there and brooded."

Ratchet wanted to throw a wrench at Nick, but held back. As a result, he had to deal with Jazz's laughter. "I like this kid's sense of humor. We could use a bit more of that these days." The ninja commented.

"Lucky for me, he's only got a few more hours he'll be on watch with how well he's functioning." Ratchet shook his head, then turned to Arcee as she made her way toward him. "I don't know how much more of this I can take." He murmured.

"He seems fine. You're just tense." Arcee patted her sparkmate's shoulder. "Besides, we're just entertaining him for a couple of hours, like you said..."

Ratchet sighed, as if he doubted that was true anymore. "I'm sorry to say this, but that's how it always starts." He explained. "The young of any planet have a way of working their way into you."

As if for emphasis, he looked over his shoulder, where he could see that Nick, Jazz, and Bulkhead continued to chat. "We'll see... Now, come on. Let's at least try to get along with him while we do have him here." Arcee made her way over. "Maybe he can tell me more about human schooling. I'm still quite curious."

"Of course you are." Ratchet chuckled.

He supposed he could at least enjoy the "excitement" for a little while.

* * *

Nick wasn't enthused when Optimus told him it was time to go several hours later.

He didn't even bother saying goodbye to anybody. He'd said goodbye to enough people in his life that by this point he hated doing it. The actions confused Optimus, but none-the-less, he didn't question it. Or at least, he wouldn't question the drastic change in personality for the moment. Instead he got Nick inside of his cab, and started to drive him towards "home".

The boy seemed a little nervous while telling him where to get to his house. And by now, Optimus was starting to feel a little wariness about this boy. He really WAS off. Though not in a "he's dangerous" manner, but rather in a way of "something's not right". All the same, he followed his directions, though about half-way through them, he spoke up. "So, are your parents gone often?"

Nick was silent a moment, chewing his lip. "Yeah, all the time. They work a lot, y'know? Big names. Really wealthy people." Optimus somehow doubted that by Nick's clothing, but let him talk. "It gets kind of lonely, but it's OK, really. I have lots of friends..."

The way Nick said that last part sounded like a kid trying desperately to lie well. Optimus was silent again, but after a moment, managed to say what was on his mind. "If your parents are wealthy, what were you doing by a burger place in the bad part of town? Isn't that dangerous?" He asked.

Nick let a bead of sweat fall down his face, feeling as though the mech was seeing through him. "I... I don't know, I like a little adventure! Couldn't you tell with how I wasn't afraid to hang out with you guys?" Nick asked quickly. "Oh, look! There's my house!"

Optimus came to a stop in front of the big, gated home. He was still skeptical however, and took a deep breath. "Nick, do you really live here?" Nick's head seemed to slack a little. "Because I'd be lying if I didn't say you've acted nervous ever since we left the base."

Nick opened the door to Optimus' cab as he gave the quietest of answers. "I'm fine, Optimus. I've really got to get going inside... My parents are expecting me to call them once I'm inside. Thanks for the fun day... Hanging out was better than any souvenir."

Optimus knew there was only one way to know for sure. After checking his surroundings to be sure the secluded part of the city was, indeed, secluded, he transformed, taking a few steps forward. "Well, I'll just make sure you get to the door OK. I mean if you're alone, I'd feel bad if someone attacked you during the walk to the house." He noted the long path that wound up toward the home in question. "Gonna punch in the code for the gate?"

Nick looked at Optimus for a long moment, then the keypad. And after a moment, Nick lowered his hand. "Fine, I don't live here, OK? Is that what you want to hear?" Optimus was floored by the way Nick snapped. "I do live somewhere, but there's no way I'm taking you there. Not when you know Captain Fanzone."

Optimus was silent for a long moment. "You don't _have_ a home, do you, Nick?"

Nick didn't say a word for a long time, standing there. He was going to try and lie to Optimus... But how could he do that? This was his lifelong hero he was talking to. A person who had been kind to him. "I have a cardboard box... And two trash bags of stuff. Does that count?" Nick murmured.

He wasn't surprised when he saw a look of sympathy move over Optimus' face.

Meanwhile, unseen to either of them, a certain Decepticon watched. Currently shadowed by a building, Shockwave thought through what to do next. _"Shockwave to Megatron. I've found the human, and Optimus Prime himself. It seems they were together."_ Shockwave commented as he aimed his cannon towards the Autobot warrior. _"Awaiting orders regarding confrontation."_

 _"Have he and the human have been together long?"_

 _"They were driving. Now they've spent the last several minutes talking."_

There was silence on the other end as Megatron clearly deliberated. And then... _"Your orders are the same: grab the human, and bring them to me. He can serve another purpose regardless of confirmation..."_ Megatron ordered on the other end. _"We'll need leverage if we're going to stage an attack on Detroit. If Prime is friendly with the human, they will do."_

 _"As you command."_ Shockwave replied, transforming quietly. _"If I cannot, I have asked Blitzwing to accompany me on standby. Expect one of us within the hour."_

Unfortunately for him, his energon signal had not gone unnoticed. Without a moment to spare, Optimus had brought his energon axe out and shouted. "Nick, run!"

At first, the boy couldn't follow, but then the blast nearly hit him, sending him against the pavement, and it was made very clear. He raised his head from the ground he'd hit and could see the large tank that had caused it. For a millisecond he was confused, until the sound of transformation hit his ears and Shockwave made himself known.

Nick's first reaction was: "Is that Megatron!?"

"Thankfully no." Optimus replied, battle mask going over his mouth. "Now I said run! Find somewhere to hide!"

"That's fine.I do like a good chase." Shockwave replied. "Your attempts to protect this human are illogical. I've been sent to retrieve him for Lord Megatron."

Optimus gritted his denta at the thought. A child in the hands of Megatron? He already knew how that would end. The Autobot stepped in front of Nick, expanding his axe and grabbing it on both ends. "If you want to put a hand on this boy, you'll have to go through me."

"I figured as much." Shockwave noted. "You honestly did not believe I was not prepared for this outcome?"

"That's why he called me!" Nick jumped out of his skin at the whacky-sounding voice. He spun around to face the creepy, manic-looking sight of 'Random Blitzwing.' "Oh look at that, what a tiny little human!"

Nick shook his head, then turned to Optimus. "What the heck do they want with me!? I didn't even know you guys until a couple of hours ago!"

"I don't know." Optimus shook his head. _"Optimus Prime to all available Autobots! Decepticons Shockwave and Blitzwing have made themselves known and have ambushed me! Requesting assistan-AGH!_

Nick screamed as Blitzwing shot his own cannon at the Autobot. Finally finding his footing, he knew it was time to take Optimus' advice and run.

"Blitzwing. Make sure he doesn't get away." Shockwave ordered.

Of course, this order prompted a quick change to 'Angry Blitzwing.' "I will crush it like a little bug if I have to!"

Optimus turned around, swinging his axe violently at Blitzwing in an attempt to stop him. But Shockwave had already rushed at him, firing a volley of shots. Optimus groaned as he was hit again, quickly spinning around as he tried to swing his axe for the Decepticon third-in-command. "Bringing an axe to a "gun fight" as one would put it. Quite illogical." Shockwave noted, blocking the axe with his giant cannon. "You may want to consider investing in a proper weapon."

Optimus looked over his shoulder, noting that Blitzwing had taken off after Nick. He only had to take one stride to get in front of the young human. "Leave the boy alone, Shockwave! He has nothing to do with this!" Optimus shouted.

"Perhaps not. But what Lord Megatron wants, Lord Megatron gets." Shockwave noted, chuckling darkly. "Perhaps if he really is useless I can use him in one of my experiments."

Optimus swung his axe furiously, not liking the sound of that at all. He might not know Nick too well, but it was their fault he was in this situation. And he could not allow this human to be hurt. But Shockwave was quick, even when using a cannon for melee. Each swing he deflected with ease, and every time the Autobot attempted to get to Nick, Shockwave was quick to take the opening away from him.

Until, to his displeasure, they were out of sight. "Turn around and face me like the great, brave "hero" you are." Shockwave snapped.

"Pick on someone your own size first!"

Swinging his axe up violently, he'd finally managed to land a blow against Shockwave's chest. It only temporarily stunned the mech, but it gave Optimus enough time to transform down and floor it towards where Nick and Blitzwing had been. Shots volleyed around him as he tried to get his fire truck form to move faster, but he couldn't help but worry.

What would happen if he were too late? A question he didn't want answered as he could only imagine what Megatron wanted him forHe didn't want to know the answer.

* * *

"Come on, little human! Come here before I crush your puny bones!"

Nick breathed heavily and tried to run faster. The giant Decepticon triple-changer had hardly given up chasing him, and with Optimus under attack by Shockwave, he was sure that he was on his own. So he kept running. It wasn't easy to do with a giant robot firing cannons at him, but at least he was surviving.

At least, until Blitzwing took to the air. He supposed he should have seen it coming in retrospect. The mech had wings, something Nick had forgotten until the sound of engines firing from overhead sounded out. This time, the blast hit directly in front of him, sending Nick falling onto his back.

The Decepticon landed with relative ease, his face changing again. This time he was the cool, calculated "Cold Blitzwing", who carefully approached his prey. "Now, now. You heard Shockwave. Ve are leaving vith you whether you like it or not."

"Nick!"

Nick turned to see Optimus, transforming in mid-drive. Nick was relieved at the sight. Until, just as he was about to land, a large blast hit Optimus directly in the side. "NO!" Nick shouted, getting to his feet.

Optimus hit the ground hard, groaning in pain. Some of his wires sparked, and energon leaked as Shockwave approached in tank form. He transformed and glared coldly at the Autobot leader. "Be thankful I did not aim for the spark. Lord Megatron wants you for himself-otherwise you'd be dead by now." He casually approached Nick, who was sprinting toward Optimus. "Oh no, not today. We've got a long trip and I'm already behind schedule."

Optimus growled quietly as Shockwave trapped Nick in between his claws like they were a cage. He lifted the teenager into the air, blocking his attempts to get free.

"Leave him alone." Optimus spat. "If it's me Megatron wants, he can have me."

Shockwave blinked his singular optic. "Megatron was right when he told me you care too much about these creatures. The boy said you've only known him hours. Yet you'd rather face Megatron than let me take him? How unwise." Shockwave noted as Blitzwing made his way over. "Fly him ahead. You will get him there sooner than I will." He dropped Nick like a rag doll into Blitzwing's waiting palm. Optimus could see the pure fear on Nick's face, tears streaking down.

"Stop it!" Optimus shouted. "Take me instead!"

"No."

And then, like an annoyed child, he kicked the leader in the faceplate. "Optimus!" Nick shouted as the mech fell into stasis lock.

"That should keep him out for some time." Shockwave looked towards Blitzwing. "Mission accomplished. Let us bring Lord Megatron his hostage."

Nick had no chance to say anything else as Blitzwing transformed around him, placing him within the cockpit of his jet form faster than he could scream. Before anyone in Detroit would ever realize what happened, Blitzwing had taken off, prisoner in tow. Megatron would be pleased indeed.

* * *

A/N: I know, the fight was a bit short. But rest assured, there will be LOTS of action in the next couple of parts of the "Pilot". As if that weren't already obvious. ;)


	3. The Autobots Return: Part 3

A/N: For those who were wondering when Sari would show up (after her brief mention, and her cell phone being used) look no further! It'll be a little while before Professor Sumdac shows up (lest we forget that Nick is the new "main human ally" here), but Sari is technically an Autobot at this point so there's that.

and a belated Merry Christmas to you all!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3  
THE AUTOBOT'S RETURN: PART 3  
**

"Nick!"

Optimus shot up in severe pain. But after a moment, it was very clear that he wasn't on the street of Detroit anymore. Rather, he was in the med bay again, this time on a metal slab. "Easy, kid. You took quite the beating out there." Ratchet told him gently. "Nick what? Is everything alright?"

Optimus shook his head, taking a deep breath. "No, no... Blitzwing and Shockwave cornered me to get him. If he's not here they got him. It was all our fault. We have to get out there and find him..."

Ratchet looked dumbfounded, shaking his head. "What would they even want with him? He's just some random human. Did you not just bring the boy home?"

Optimus was silent, unsure of how to reply. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact Nick was homeless when they had been attacked. "He didn't have a home... And he brought us out to the nice part of town to hide that." Optimus explained, his voice strained. "They must have taken advantage of that... I had no chance."

Ratchet blinked. "Well, we have to focus on getting you healed, and Nick found right now. But we'll talk about what you mean by him having "no home" later." He replied, turning to Jazz, who Optimus had just realized was nearby with a nod. "I take it they took Nick from the same spot we found you."

"Unless he somehow got free, yes. Blitzwing had him when I was knocked into stasis lock." Optimus sat up, feeling the pain in his side, groaning. "We need to get out there, now. If Megatron for some reason thinks he's with us..."

"Hate to break it to you, OP. But I think at this point, he is. Considering Megatron decided to take him hostage. The kid's a part of this if we like it or not now." Ratchet grunted, not liking this much, but also knowing his teammate was right. "I'll get everyone together, figure out the best way to cover the most ground."

As Optimus moved to sit up, Ratchet pushed him down. "Don't. I know why this is especially taxing on you but you're hurt. You still need to recover before you go out there." He noted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Optimus questioned.

"He's homeless, isn't he? Probably some sort of orphan..." Optimus was silent a moment. "Reminds me of the story of another homeless young person you've told me a time or two. One who only found acceptance and friends when he came to the Autobot Boot Camp as a young mech designated Orion."

Optimus was silent for a long moment, remembering those days. The days before he met Sentinel and Elita, before he started his training under a mech named Kup, before everything. Yes, he had been like Nick, he guessed that was why he read through him so easily. He had learned some similar beats to survive on the streets of Iacon as he did in Detroit.

Looking at Ratchet, he sighed. "I sometimes regret telling you that." He replied. "I just don't like the idea of what Megatron might do to him. He's probably already been through enough. And if Megatron does something to hurt him further..."

"We're going to find him, kid. I may not like Nick too much, but no child deserves to be at the mercy of Deecepticons." Ratchet replied, then patted the mech on his shoulder. "But you need to recharge for now. When we know anything we'll come and get you. But for now that side wound needs to fragging heal."

Optimus groaned, and leaned back. Knowing that Ratchet was right, about all of it. But it didn't make him any less worried. Given it _was_ their fault that the boy was in this situation. And given his own nature, and their shared heritage, he would make sure he got him out of it.

* * *

Nick was weak at the knees.

He looked at Shockwave silently as they waited for their audience with Megatron. He had insisted on it being him who presented Nick to Megatron because they needed Blitzwing in case of counter-attack. And thus, he'd bound his wrists behind his back with copper wire, and forced him to march down the hallway of the Decepticon war ship they called the Nemesis until they came upon the closed door to the throne room.

Nick took this time to make himself look much braver than he felt. "You know they'll come for me, right? And that didn't end good for you guys the first time." Shockwave was silent to the boy's words. "I may not have known them long. But they're heroes. And they won't let you hurt me."

Shockwave looked at him, though with only the singular optic there was no expression to read. "You're here because we know they won't let harm come to a human they know. Did you not hear me before? You are leverage to keep the Autobots out of our "hair" as you flesh creatures put it." He then noted. "You had best hope you've made an impression if you expect salvation. As it will be your life against the entirety of your city should they decide to defy our demands."

Now Nick felt his stomach churning. Especially given Optimus knew he had no real family, versus a city full of people who mostly did. It wasn't unlike him to question if he could count on them to help anyway. He'd never really been able to count on anyone. "Bring the human inside." He heard a raspy voice sound. "I wish to see their new pet for myself."

"I'm not a pet, what do I look like, a dog!?"

Shockwave responded by forcing him to move inside the throne room. It was dark, and utterly creepy to look at. The dark colors of the ship only being illuminated by the seemingly purple strips of light that lined the room. Megatron, he noticed, was bigger, and much scarier than he'd been on TV now that he looked at him. At the time, he'd just thought of him as the one with the bucket for a head, since not a lot of Decepticon names were known. But he already felt as though he was in for a world of trouble - this guy had looked to be the worst of the lot.

Meagtron looked him over quietly. "This is it? My scans don't even show anything unusual about it..." The tyrant chuckled. "And it looks like it's dressed in rags."

Nick tried to keep his cool. "And you look like you're... Wearing a bucket."

Shockwave flicked him hard in the back so he fell. The boy groaning, and letting out a sharp cry. "Don't speak to Lord Megatron that way." The cyclops hissed, leaning down close to him. "Or I'll personally stomp you out of existence."

Megatron shook his head, tapping the sides of his large throne. "Could be another techno-organic like the Sumdac child. But it's already a teenager. Thus I would assume he would have developed some form of metamorphosis by now." Nick swallowed, not sure what he meant. "Oh well, it's simply a normal human as far as I can tell, but it will have to do. They know we're here now, and we have no time to take one of the Sumdac's."

Nick looked up at him. "What are you going to do anyway? Try and take over Detroit again? The world?"

"Oh, what a small mind we are working with. No child, you will soon bare witness to the END of your world. The accursed world on which I was humiliated. Starting in this city I truly wish to see become a crater." Nick swallowed, he really didn't like the sound of it. "I'm going to lay waste to it, and everyone in it. Except, perhaps, for you, should you prove helpful. Perhaps as a spy? Someone the humans might trust."

Nick laughed at that, finding it amusing that Megatron would think he'd do that. "You're really insane if you think I'd help you. I might be kidnapped by you, but I've been an Autobot fan since I was six." Megatron frowned at this. "I can't stop you from using me as a hostage. But I sure as hell can stop you from using me as a spy."

Megatron shook his head, looking rather annoyed. "You have quite the spirit. That's something I can definitely break in the time we keep you here." He explained. "You'll do what I want you to after we've kept you here long enough."

"The Autobots are going to come for me." Nick tried to sound sure of himself.

"If they do I will only kill them that much quicker. So you'll have truly gone above and beyond in your duties as a hostage." Nick shifted a little as Megatron looked at Shockwave. "I want you to rough him up a bit as it will. Then throw him in a cell in the stockades, and make a video for the Autobots. I want them to know that if they even attempt to interfere with what is to come, I will take it out on this "innocent"."

Nick trembled a little now, not wanting to know how he would be "roughed up". What were they going to do to him? Torture him? Cut him up? "As you wish, Lord Megatron. Shall I also prepare the troops for an imminente attack on Detroit?"

"After you have finished, you may prepare them, yes." Megatron waved him off.

Nick felt a whole new wave of fear fall over him as Shockwave picked him up, and slowly carried him out of the throne room.

* * *

Sari Sumdac was really enjoying her return to Earth.

The twenty-three year old woman/femme hybrid hadn't been back very much since she went to Cybertron with the others. For the most part, she spent her time educating herself in her culture on Cybertron and training to become a cadet in the Autobots. She'd even attended Autobot Boot Camp under the tutelage of a mech named Ironhide for a time.

Now, she was a full-fledged Autobot cadet, but unlike the others had somewhere to go outside of the Autobot base. Unfortunately, she'd regretted to call her dad, hoping to surprise him. Only to find that he had left on a business trip for the moment. And while on one hand, this meant that she had Sumdac Tower to herself, which was awesome. But on the other hand, she had also been missing him and it sucked she'd have to wait.

Currently she was hanging out in her old room. Laying on her bed, and rocking to some music when her comm link came on. _"Sari, homegirl. We're gonna need you to get back to Autobot HQ ASAP we have a possible emergency."_

 _"What kind of emergency? Don't tell me Bee actually killed that boy."_

 _"I'm afraid it's a bit more complicated. Megatron just made a move, and he's got that "boy"."_ Sari sat up in surprise, knowing what that meant: action. _"We need all hands on deck right now. We think he took a hostage because he's planning something."_

 _"Sounds like bait or something to keep us at bay for sure. Alright, I'm on my way."_

She lept out of her bed without a second though, rushing through the door. Sure, she hadn't met the kid yet, but this was the job of an Autobot. Whether they knew the person or not, they had to protect the innocent... Her thoughts were shaken as the ground seemed to shake beneath her. "What the...?" She whispered.

Without a second thought, she rushed back into her room to look out the nearest window. What she saw nearly chilled her. She wasn't sure what the giant ship was but she had a bad feeling about it. It was bigger, and larger than the ship the Autobots had once seen. Given it was an update to the original Nemesis though, this was no surprise. Either way, given it's giant size, dark purple and black paint, and many, many mounted weapons...

Well, needless to say it made Sari very nervous.

"Oh slag." She started to run out of the room again, moving faster. _"Jazz, I think we're a little late on making a move. Can you guys see that giant warship in the sky!?"_ Sari asked, rather worried.

 _"Say what now?"_

Sari didn't like that that was his reaction.

* * *

His whole body stung.

Nick had been beaten enough for the mech to record, and now he was left in a cell. An electric set of bars in front of him, and shackles chained to the wall as well. But otherwise, there wasn't really anything of note. He felt the bruises on his body and closed his eyes quietly. He blamed himself for this. If he hadn't gotten so damn hungry, or been on that stupid street...

He buried his head in his hands, trying to keep himself calm. Sure, he had quite an adventure, but this was the end of it, or at least it seemed to be. He tried not to think too much in that sense, but how could he not? His life was either now going to end on this ship, or he was going to spend the rest of his life some sort of slave. Unless the Autobots stopped the Decepticons, and then who knew what would happen.

"You... Boy." Nick jumped at the voice that seemed to come within his, until now, thought to be empty cell. "Where do you come from?"

Nick got straight to his feet, searching the almost complete darkness of the room. He tried to squint his eyes, and could faintly see someone's silhouette - a giant one. "Whoa - who are you!?" Nick shouted, surprised and scared all at once. "I thought they stuffed me in here alone."

"They rarely do that in Decepticon barracks, boy." The voice replied. "Don't get too scared, kid. I'm a prisoner here, same as you."

"And you are...?"

The dark figure leaned forward, revealing an older mech. Nick looked him over quietly, he had an orange helmet, black body, and some bits of green as well. "The name's Sideswipe." He explained gruffly. "Senior, I suppose you'd put it. Since I named one of my twin mechs after myself."

"Autobots name kids after themselves?" Nick asked, noticing the emblem on his chest.

"Suppose our species share that in common." Sideswipe "Sr." replied. "You got a name, kid?"

Nick looked at Sideswipe quietly for a moment, and then spoke up. "Nick, just Nick." He replied, realizing it was kind of pointless given they were up in a war ship right now. "Actually... Nick Jr. myself... My dad..." He was silent, feeling nervous to even bring up the man in a conversation.

Sideswipe seemed to notice, nodding his head a little. "Well, it's nice to meet you Nick. Though I wish it were under better circumstances."

"How did you even get in here?"

Sideswipe groaned, shaking his head. "It was a prison break. Pretty bad. I was visiting my mech's at the time, they're helping guard Trypticon Prison..." He shakes his head. "They needed a hostage and I was the unlucky son of a glitch. Seems you probably were the unlucky one on Earth."

"I guess so." Nick rubbed his arm slowly. "They caught me while I was with Optimus Prime."

"Oh for the love of Primus. That's bad." Sideswipe shook his head. "No wonder you're so beat up. Megatron hates him with a passion. You a friend or something?"

"Not really... I was kinda yelling at them earlier." Nick shifted a bit. "Though mostly because..."

The sound of footsteps grabbed his attention, and he tensed. But without a second thought, Sideswipe motioned him over. "Get beside me." He told him.

Nick didn't hesitate in getting beside the older Autobot. No doubt, he would at least be able to keep him from another beating. The older mech shook his head as the form of Shockwave entered again, his singular optic leering at them. "If you've come for the youngling, I implore you to pick on someone your own size." He stated, his voice firm. "I will not let you hurt an innocent youngling in your quest for power."

"Pathetic old fool..." Came Shockwave's cold reply. "I will do with the youngling what I want."

Sideswipe stood to his feet, making it very clear that wasn't happening. "I suggest you instead try and hurt me. I'm as you said an "old fool" near the end of his life cycle." He snapped, he sounded rather angry. "You WILL leave him alone."

Shockwave was silent, then looked Nick over one more time. "... For now. The Autobots are doing nothing. I simply have come to make sure the boy is thoroughly afraid, and I see he is." Nick closed his eyes a little. "Too much so to plot a break-out from this ship."

Nick looked at Sideswipe, trying to read his features. Was that what he was thinking to do? Go and get out of there? "I wouldn't dream of it. You have me trapped in here Shockwave. I'm very aware." Sideswipe replied, though Nick got the hint of a twinkle in his optics. "I'm still going to make it clear. You put your hands on this boy, and I will not simply stand by and watch it happen. Are we clear?"

Shockwave chuckled menacingly. "Your threats are a joke. But very well." He turned around and began to walk out. "I do hope, however, that you know I could kill you without a second thought."

Then he was gone again, leaving Nick nervous. But it was after a moment that Sideswipe turned his head. Slowly searching for any sign that the cameras were watching him, he finally leaned in close. "Sit tight kid, I am plotting a way out of here." He whispered quietly. "And to end their foolish conquest once and for all."

Nick didn't know why, but he felt that, for some reason, he could trust the mech's words.

* * *

"You think he's planning to attack with that thing!?"

Bumblebee's nervousness must have been contagious because they all felt it. Optimus had finally managed to fix his wound, and now had joined his team in the meeting room. They looked amongst each other and then Jazz spoke up. "That's the only thing we can think of anyway. Why else take the kid? They'll use him to keep us at bay until they get what they want." Jazz shook his head. "Why else would they bring it here?"

"A distraction, maybe?" Arcee questioned.

"Megatron doesn't do anything big just to show off and "distract"." Optimus shook his head. "I agree with Jazz. We need to all prepare ourselves for an imminent attack. As well as prepare the public."

Bumblebee looked at Optimus in surprise. "You mean we can leave this fragging place finally and not get in trouble? I approve!" He shouted, excitement inside of him. "So what's our first move, boss bot?"

Optimus shook his head. "After we get the word out? We find out how to get on that ship and free Nick. Once they no longer have a hostage we can figure out how to stop them." He explained. "Jazz, you and Arcee first should go scout out whether or not he has troops on the ground."

"You got it OP!" Jazz shouted in response.

Optimus just hoped they wouldn't be too late.

* * *

A/N: So yeah "Animated Sideswipe" shows up here. But I decided rather than make him be Sideswipe-Sideswipe we'll meet his "twin terrors" later which is where the real one comes in. But I did like the concept of an older Sideswipe and wanted to use it as their creator. Plus I needed someone to show up in the cell to help Nick with future stuff in the pilot.


	4. The Autobots Return: Part 4

A/N: Thanks as usual to my beta, **sidekicks-anonymous** , for her work on this chapter!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4  
THE AUTOBOTS RETURN: PART 4**

"There's no way I can get through that vent."

Nick stared despondently at the small vent Sideswipe had shown him. He didn't like the idea of squeezing through it to try and get to the other side.

"I have faith in you, boy. You've got spirit, or you wouldn't be alive right now." Sideswipe encouraged him. "And if you don't get to the other side and deactivate these bars, we are very much dead."

Nick glanced at the electric bars, and frowned. He had a feeling that Sideswipe was right about that. He crossed his arms and breathed in quietly. What did he even have to lose anymore? He had no parents, he lived on the streets. If he died no one would miss him. "O-Ok I'll try. But I don't know... I'm just, I'm claustrophobic." Nick breathed.

"Afraid of tight spaces, huh?" Nick nodded as Sideswipe looked at him gently. "You'll be OK. Just remember it's either tight spaces or death. Tell me which is worse."

Good point. Even so, he shivered as Sideswipe lifted him, careful to stand away from the cameras. He knew he had very little time to get into the vent, with the bars that he could just barely squeeze through. But after a moment, he crawled through, fear bested by his own will to live. He made his way slowly along. The vents were as compact as he had expected. He felt his fingers tightening into a fist, his body trembling. Fear was building up in his stomach just from moving two inches from Sideswipe's view.

"Nicholas, why have you stopped moving?"

Nick ignored the fact he'd somehow come to the conclusion of his full name. He was more focused on his pure terror at the moment. His mind wandered as he tried to crawl through...

He remembered the closet well—that was the reason he was afraid of closed spaces. He remembered how his mom would bring home all kinds of men after his dad left. He remembered how they'd locked him inside to keep him from spoiling their fun. On one particular night, he remembered her boyfriend had encouraged him to go in, like Sideswipe had. He'd told him it'd only be for a few minutes, and that had turned into two hours.

He closed his eyes, trying hard to get a hold of himself. He wasn't in the closet; he was going to get out of there. But none of that helped get him moving.

"Nick, listen to me..." Sideswipe spoke from behind him. "You're a brave kid, I can tell that. You need to do your best to ignore where you are, and keep moving. I don't think it will be very far."

Nick didn't think so, either. He could see an exit several feet away. He didn't know that it was that exact exit he needed, but he was hoping so. But he still panicked. "You don't understand—I can't do this! It feels like the closet! It feels like that closet I used to get stuffed in." There was a silence as Nick's choked words reached Sideswipe. "I can't do this... I'm not brave! I'm a chicken! I act tough, but most of the time I'm a chicken, OK? I can't do this..."

There was still silence, and then finally, Sideswipe spoke up. "I don't understand exactly what you mean. But I do know how I get past something when I'm scared." Nick turned back to look at him. "Think of the thing that makes you happiest. Imagine that at the end of the vent... Imagine that this is all leading you to them, or to it."

Nick closed his eyes, trying to keep his mind on something. What could he imagine? His happiest days had been when his family had been together. Before his dad left, his mom turned to alcohol and sleazy men, and before he was in the system.

"Nick, if my calculations of their routine are correct we have less than ten minutes." Nick frowned a bit. "You need to either move back here, or go forward..."

Nick shook his head, and finally found something in his mind to latch onto. His family—not the family that he and his parents had been before everything went to hell, but the family he always wished for: a happy, smiling one. With every ounce of strength he had, he crawled, keeping his eyes closed in order to pretend he wasn't in a vent at all.

Finally, he felt metal grating on his fingers. He took a deep breath, and grinned, opening his eyes. To his surprise, and horror, however, it didn't lead where they wanted it to. He paused, looking down at the unfamiliar room, then back at Sideswipe. "Sideswipe! I don't think the vent leads outside, it's-."

"Where's the human!?"

Nick's head turned back at the sound of the mech that had been called Blitzwing. He put his hands over his mouth, trying to keep calm. What if they found him? Was this how he would die?

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Sideswipe spat, or at least, that's what he heard. "I won't tell you a thing."

The sound of him getting thrown against the wall made Nick tremble. "Don't worry, we'll find him." He heard Shockwave's voice carry. "The child could not have gotten far."

Nick thought fast. He kicked the metal grating hard—once, twice. Finally, like most vent grating would, it collapsed open. Falling down, he found himself hitting a surface. Though it hurt, it ended up being a platform near the hall outside. Taking a deep breath, he slid down the clear table's leg, and began to hustle. He knew he didn't have much time, and he had to help Sideswipe.

Going back wouldn't help, he figured. He'd just be crushed or worse. He took a deep breath, thankful to be out of the vent, and tried to think of his next move. He had to find himself, and hopefully Sideswipe, an exit. And he had to find it fast.

* * *

"What is he waiting for?"

Optimus had the same question he began inspecting his jet pack for flight. He hadn't actually used it much on Cybertron, so it was in need of a once-over if he was going to fly to the Nemesis II. "I don't know, but I also don't like it. I had expected they were going to send some sort of message about Nick by now at least." He added. "Megatron's too quiet, especially given he has a giant warship overhead."

Ratchet shook his head. "This is undoubtedly a trap. Message or no message, he's luring you into a fight with that boy. And I don't want to know why he's not already firing."

"I think it's more than that." Optimus shook his head. "Nick was supposed to keep us at bay. I think Megatron's run into some sort of snag in that plan... Hopefully."

"If that's so, that can get you an in. Hopefully to take him out." Ratchet agreed. "But I don't like the idea of you going up there alone, Prime. It's dangerous and reckless."

Optimus nodded his head, though he was unsure of who else could go with him. Optimus shook his head after a moment, and then turned to look back at the sound of footsteps approaching. Of course, Bulkhead was the one standing there listening to them. "I'll tag along, boss bot."

"There's no way Optimus could fly you up there!" Ratchet replied. "That's insane."

Bulkhead smiled at that, a smile that Ratchet was not a fan of the look of. "Ah, but I have that invention we talked about. The ground bridge." Ratchet was silent, liking the idea even less. "Look, Doc Bot. I know it's untested. But the 'Cons would never see it coming!"

"You're really pushing a bad idea here, Bulkhead. While you're quite good with space bridges, this idea of one that could be used like a 'ground bridge' is experimental." Ratchet rubbed the back of his helm. "What happens if that device of yours malfunctions? It could offline you!"

Bulkhead shook his head, knowing what Ratchet meant. "Yeah, but if it works I can get on board... Maybe find the kid while Prime deals with Megacreep." Bulkhead replied. "What's the worst that could happen, doc bot?"

"Do you want the long or the short version of that list?"

"Whatever we're doing, we have to do it soon." Optimus replied. "Or else Megatron might strike before we're ready."

Ratchet was silent a long, hard minute. But after that, he finally relented, and gave a small nod. He didn't like the idea of them risking their lives. But at this point, they all feared what would happen if they didn't try. "Frag it all, you two had better know what you're doing. If not, I'm the one in charge when Megatron attacks."

Optimus merely nodded, and turned back to Bulkhead. "Now, let's see if this invention of yours actually works..."

They found themselves in Bulkhead's work area a few minutes later. It had taken them a week to reconstruct his working beta version of the ground bridge. But it still looked the same, with the exception of a few raw materials from Earth. A tall, but still smaller version of what would have been a space bridge. It had a much smaller range in addition to its smaller sizes. He hoped it would reach far enough for them to get on board Nemesis II.

Bulkhead turned to look at Optimus as he pushed in the co-ordinates. "We're lucky the ship hasn't budged since it parked up there. We should be able to get up there." He explained. "I'm gonna need someone waiting on the other end when we get Nick, though."

"Sounds like a job for me." They both turned as Ratchet entered the room. "You've been over how it works with me. And if it's not me, then it'll be Bumblebee. And as much as I hate to say it, we need him down here right now..."

Bulkhead nodded, then looked down at the activation panel. It was clear he was nervous, but after a long moment, he lifted a finger. "Alright, here goes nothing."

He pressed the button. For a moment, there was no reaction. And then, finally, it burst to life, almost knocking Bulkhead over in the process. The young mech rubbed the back of his helm, looking up at the now glowing, though smaller space bridge. "Alright! I DID IT! I think?"

"Prime, we don't know how stable that is." Ratchet looked at Optimus. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Optimus didn't say a thing for a moment, but eventually nodded. "It's our only chance to free Nick. And hopefully figure out what Megatron's got up his sleeve." He replied honestly. "We'll be back, Ratchet. I promise. Just keep your comm link open."

"Will do." Ratchet grunted. "Good luck."

And within another moment, both Optimus and Bulkhead were gone.

* * *

"What do you MEAN the human escaped!?"

Nick jumped as he heard the booming voice of Megatron from his throne room. He trembled quietly, hoping he wouldn't be heard.

"I believe that he got out through the ventilation system." Shockwave replied calmly. "We can find him quickly. I'm sure in time for the message—"

"Forget the message. The human's more trouble than it's worth." Nick tensed at those words. "Find it, kill it, and prepare everyone for a battle."

Nick was about to move out of the way of the door when a hand clasped around him. But before he screamed and thrashed, he felt a finger over his mouth. After a moment, he realized the finger was blue, and as he looked up, relief washed over him.

It was Optimus. He was actually here.

The Autobot leader made a quick run to the side as he kept himself quiet. He stopped when they entered an empty room. As he set Nick down, the boy's eyes lit up. "You're here! Wow! I mean, you actually came for me?" Nick asked. "Wow! You're crazy! How did you even get here?"

"That's something I can explain later." Optimus answered. "I see you've been injured. And you're... Not in a cell?"

"This other Autobot helped me get out! His name's Sideswipe... Last time I heard him they were coming for him." Nick shook his head. "We have to help him, Optimus. He probably saved my life."

Optimus shook his head, knowing that Nick was right about that. Though he tried to contain his surprise that he felt at the name he gave. "We're not doing anything. I'm getting you to Bulkhead, and you're going back to Detroit. As for Sideswipe, I'll make sure to help him as well." Optimus replied. "Have you heard anything since you've been here, Nick?"

"A little... Megatron's completely out of his mind! He's going to destroy the whole city!" Nick shook his head, dumbfounded a little bit now that Optimus was asking him for information. "I mean, this city hasn't done much for me. But we still can't let him do that."

"We're not going to." Optimus replied affirmatively. _"Bulkhead, I've found Nick. Come to my position and get him out of here."_

"Optimus?" The Prime turned his head as Nick spoke up, his eyes staring up at him. "Did you... Did you really come for me?"

Optimus could tell that stunned the boy. Perhaps he'd never known what it was like to have someone who cared about his well-being. Even if it was in a "the human race in general" type of way. "Of course we did, Nick. Like we were just going to leave you in the hands of Megatron. We're the ones that got you into this mess!" Nick shrugged, though he knew it was true. "Now come on, let's roll."

He stepped out into the hallway and was greeted with silence. Though the Autobot wanted to believe this was a good thing, a part of him knew it was a bad sign. "Nick, I want you to stay close to me." He noted, keeping his energon axe at the ready. "I'm sure Bulkhead will get to us in time, but just in case..."

Nick nodded, not wanting to argue that. He'd seen as much one-on-one time with the Decepticons as he ever wanted to. And yet... "I want to help though! I don't like being a liability or anything. So if I can do somethin'..."

Optimus knew that the boy wanted to help. But he also knew that this boy needed to keep safe or they'd yet again put an innocent in danger. "If you can find a way to help without getting yourself hurt, then do it. But try to be smart about it." He tried to not overthink the fact that he sometimes needed that advice himself. "The last thing either of us need is for you to be used as a hostage again."

Nick guessed that was a good point. He jumped at the first sound of footsteps. Optimus' grip on his energon axe also tightened. But within moments, Bulkhead was within sight. "Sorry... It took me so long." Bulkhead huffed. "But we got a problem! My comm isn't functioning anymore. I can't get anything through to Ratchet!"

"What?" Optimus growled lowly. He tried his own comm. There was nothing but static. "Frag it, they know we're here! Bulkhead, take Nick and get him somewhere safe."

"You almost sounded surprised."

Optimus spun around to find that the mech of the hour had graced them with his presence. Megatron had hardly changed from the last time they'd faced one another. Right down to that same, sadistic grin. "This might not have been exactly how I planned to bait you, but it's certainly good enough." Optimus looked around worriedly as he noticed several floating sentries had come from the walls, and surrounded them. "You're trapped just as easily. Like cyber-moth's to a flame."

"If you want to settle your score with me, Megatron, then do it. Let Bulkhead and the child go." Optimus demanded, taking a step forward. "You have what you wanted!"

"Ah, but now I have that and MORE." Megatron sneered. "Now, I suggest you come along without a fight, my dear Optimus. Or it's going to be your friends who pay the price."

Nick swallowed as one of the small, floating bots aimed a gun at him, while nearly a dozen did the same to Bulkhead. However, from the corner of his eye, he could also see that Optimus wasn't going to cooperate. "I know it's been a long time, Megatron, but you're crazy if you think I'm going to do that."

Nick was surprised as Optimus activated his thrusters. He barreled at Megatron before the Decepticon leader could respond. It was a move that even the sentries hadn't seen coming, as most of them had moved. Nick didn't have time to respond, however, as Bulkhead had lifted him up and began to run. "Come on, li'l buddy. Boss Bot will still want me to get you out of here!"

"But Optimus-."

"Trust me kid, he'll be right behind us."

Nick tried to ignore the fact that the fleeing mech didn't seem so sure of himself. He could see the mini sentry-bots that were now turning around to give chase—and that was a far scarier prospect.

* * *

The sky literally opened up in Detroit.

It wasn't the actual sky, really, but the bottom of the Nemesis II. But, given that was mostly blocking everyone's view of the sky, the description was fitting. The Autobots that were on the ground watched it with a deep fear of what was coming out. But it was Ratchet came out and shouted that really got their gears grinding. "I've lost contact with Prime and Bulkhead! Is anyone's comm working?"

An attempt by Jazz confirmed what he was afraid of. "I've got nothing, doc bot! I can't even get through to human radio waves!" He shook his head. "What were we hit by an EMP? I didn't feel anything."

"I'm afraid not." Ratchet shook his head. "I don't think this is going to be that easy, knowing Megatron. We need to go and find Captain Fanzone. Everyone needs to be warned."

"On it!" Bumblebee shouted, letting his booster pack slide out. "I'll be there faster than you can say "slag"!"

"Just do it!" Ratchet barked.

But even as the yellow speedster transformed and took off, he could feel fear building up. Especially as the a dozen or so Decepticon drones dropping from the ship came into his line of vision.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I'm adding ground bridges into this continuity. I figured in the time between the original and this they'd have probably developed something like it. Though they've had less time to test it so they won't be traveling across continents or anything of the like. At least not yet. We'll see how the technology develops over the story.


	5. The Autobots Return: Part 5

A/N: Thanks again to my beta, **sidekicks-anonymous** , for her work on this chapter!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5  
** **THE AUTOBOTS RETURN: PART 5**

Nick was really starting to wish his life would go back to normal.

Bulkhead had him on his shoulder, running as fast as he could. Nick was simply trying his best not to get shot. They were rushing down one hallway as he held tightly to the mech's shoulder, his eyes darting up as he noticed something. "Wait, Bulkhead! Stop!" Bulkhead turned his head. "I know someone who could help!"

"What do you mean?" Bulkhead asked curiously.

Nick pointed at the door that he knew hid the cells Sideswipe was in. Though he had no idea if he was still alive, they had to try. "Just go through that door, you'll see what I mean!"  
Bulkhead glanced over his shoulder at the sentries hovering just feet behind them. He looked Nick in the eyes one more time. "Are you sure about this? We really need to find a way out!"

"Just trust me. Do you want more hands on deck or not!?"

Bulkhead groaned, but turned a sharp right, rushing into the self-opening door. Turning his head, and taking advantage of the smaller space, he used his mace to smack three of the sentries out of the way as Nick looked around. The cells were silent, but that didn't mean anything. "Sideswipe! Mr. Sideswipe, are you in here!?"

After a long moment, there was a shuffle as Sideswipe came into view. "I see letting you out got me more than I thought it would." He held his arm with a groan, clearly having endured a beating. "Bulkhead..." He noted.

"Sideswipe!" Bulkhead's optics widened. "They've been looking for you on Cybertron for weeks!"

"Yeah, well if you'll kindly get me out of here, I can explain everything." Sideswipe groaned. Bulkhead made sure the last sentries were dispatched before rushing over. "Megatron's going to start the attack at any moment. That's the last thing I heard from Shockwave..."

Nick cursed under his breath, already hating the sound of that. "Yeah, we were afraid of that. We've got the others down there fighting though." He paused a moment as he looked down at the control panel for the cell. "Stand back!"

With one smash the control panel was gone, and so were the bars. Though to Nick's relief, it didn't at least seem to set off any alarms. "Alright, Sides, let's get you out of here..." Bulkhead nodded. "Any idea of how to get Nick off this metal death trap?"

Sideswipe shook his head, taking a deep breath. "For the moment, we're all stuck here. But that's OK—that also means we can do some damage from the inside." The older mech was showing signs of a younger, more mischievious side of himself from long ago. "That could at least buy the human city some time."

Nick put his hands in his pockets as Bulkhead set him on the ground. "How can we do that though? I mean, Optimus is taking care of Megatron... But this place is probably crawling with Decepticons." Nick shook his head. "Plus, I'm hurt and tired. I don't think I can be much help to you guys."

Sideswipe and Bulkhead gave each other a look. "Kid, like it or not, you're with us now. And you already proved yourself exceptionally brave back there in the vents." Nick's face softened, and he smiled a bit. "You also led your friend to me... Another act of bravery. If you stop acting brave now, you'll prove me wrong about you, and I don't like being proven wrong."

Nick still looked unsure, but Bulkhead piped up and got in on the encouragement. "Yeah, Nick. You're one of the team now. No getting around that." He said jovially. "Which means you know I've got your back."

Nick managed to force a smile at that. "I'm really part of the team?" He asked, excited at the thought.

"Well, yeah. I mean, you're as much a part of this as any of us now..."

"We can talk about who's on what team later. Right now, we need to get moving." Sideswipe nodded, and pointed toward the door. "Let's find some way to stop this fragging warship."

Nick, who was further from the two now, made his way out the door first. But before Bulkhead could follow, the older mech put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't go saying those things, soldier. We all know you're all probably headed back to Cybertron with me after this." Bulkhead frowned a bit as Sideswipe spoke up. "Don't break the kid's spark. After all, he told me he hasn't got anybody in this world."

Bulkhead hated to say it, but he knew that the old mech was right. Which sucked because he had liked the kid back at base, but still. "Hey, we can at least make the kid feel good about himself while we are here!" He replied.

Sideswipe shook his head. "I wasn't saying we shouldn't. Just don't take it too far—"

The sound of a scream caught them off guard. At which point Nick bolted back towards the two of them. "Guys! We've got a huge problem. That cyclops is headed this way and he just tried to shoot me!"

Both Autobots prepared for what they knew was going to be one big fight. Everything else could wait until later.

* * *

Optimus was starting to realize that Megatron was channeling all his anger into their fight.

He was on the floor of the ship for the third time, and Megatron was pounding his fists into Optimus' face. "You've come all this way, Optimus Prime... Only to watch the city you worked so hard to protect fall." Megatron sneered as he pinned him to the ground with one hand. "And with it, the race you've so very much befriended. Perhaps I'll start with your new pet... What was his name again? Nick?"

"I heard this all the last time we fought." Optimus snapped. "You won't win anything Megatron. I already have my team on the job."

"Led by the medic, I presume?" Megatron chuckled. "You may as well hand my victory to me."

He was so busy gloating that the warlord didn't have time to block Optimus' feet kicking him off. Optimus got to his feet, readying his energon axe as he charged toward his old foe. "I have faith in my team, Megatron. But do you?" Megatron turned toward him, preparing himself. "Did you even send any of them into battle?"

"Why? Such a move would be no more than a waste." Megatron grunted.

"You probably think that because you know last time, they lost... BADLY." Optimus pointed out bluntly as Megatron slid out his twin blades. "You can hold out as long as you want, Megatron. But at the end of the day, we will always win."

"You are foolish to believe that."

Their weapons clashed with a barrage of sparks. To Optimus's surprise, the mech hadn't lost any of his usual style with his weapons during his time in prison. They were as sharp as ever. But he refused to go down - after all, he'd been training himself.

Using every bit of his Elite Guard training, he found it much easier to keep up than ever before. Trading blows as he watched hypothetical sweat appear on the faceplates of Megatron. "Getting tired Megatron?" He asked as he managed to slash him on the chest, causing a gash. "You can end this right now by calling your attack off!"

Megatron gritted his denta and placed his face close to Optimus'. "I am never going back to that prison. Of that, I can assure you!" He snarled. "And it is not I who should surrender!"

He swiped at Optimus, his blade to carving deep into the mech's shoulder. But Optimus was hardly going to give up. "If you think I'm giving up, you really don't remember me very well." Megatron frowned as Optimus threw the axe, hitting him hard in the chest. "I'm not afraid of you, and I'm not giving up, either!"

"Then it is, as the human's say, your funeral."

Optimus had no time to react as Megatron made a quick move to blast him in the lower chest. Sending him flying against the wall, as he groaned in pain. He watched the Decepticon leader charge yet again. And with the quickest parry he could managed, feared it might be just that.

* * *

Sari really hadn't been hands-on during the battles in their last mission on Earth.

But now, she found herself rushing into the throng of what the others called "Vehicons" with battle blades at the ready. Sure, the legendary, though mindless drones of the Decepticons were an intimidating force. They were tall, armed, and built stocky enough to put up a fight, but she was far from giving up. Even if she had to admit it was hard to do so without Optimus or Bulkhead.

But at the end of the day, Sari was the only member not in the elite guard. And better yet, she was fresh out of the academy. And taking both of those things into account, Sari was determined to prove herself a worthy part of the team by taking down as many drones as possible. And so she skated down the streets, sliding underneath one to carve through its leg at the knee.

The vehicon went down, and for a moment, she felt a rush of excitement.

It was quickly knocked away when a second Vehicon smacked her into the nearest sidewalk. Shaking it off, she took notice of a stinger blast which took off the head of one with ease. "Sari! Are you OK?" Bumblebee asked as he rushed over.

"I can handle myself..." Sari rubbed the back of her robot form's helm.

"Don't be stubborn." Bumblebee teased.

"Looks who's talking." Sari replied as she stood to her feet. "No, you're right. Is there any word from Prime or Bulkhead?"

Bumblebee shook his head. "How would I know? Comms are down for the whole city. Even Fanzone said he can't get a hold of the other cops outside of radio!" He replied, looking up towards the Nemesis. "I just hope we can hold them off for long enough. Ratchet thinks this is just the start."

"Scrap!" Sari shook her head. "We'd better get moving then."

She rolled as fast as she could down the street, barely noticing as Bumblebee followed her. Around her, citizens were fleeing, and she did her best to keep them out of the action. Even as shots fired off past her, she kept her optics on them closely. "Come on, bolt for brains! Shoot at me! You want to hit me, don't you!?"

With a graceful spin, she used one of her blades to cut through the incoming vehicon's head. The second one was jumped on and stabbed through the chest. But she missed the third—she was just lucky that Bumblebee again had blasted it before it could ram into her. She turned, taking deep breaths, clearly running low on energy.

"I know you want to prove yourself. Seriously, that was me seven cycles ago." Bumblebee shrugged. "But maybe we should stick together."

"Is that even gonna matter? They just keep coming!" Sari shook her head. "We need someone to stop them."

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Bumblebee groaned.

Sari sighed, and again, charged for the nearest vehicon with all of her might. For the moment, it was all they could do.

* * *

The blast that shot past Nick made him fall to his knees and cover his ears.

He had been told by the others to hide behind a couple of crates, but even then he was in the line of fire. Shockwave was giving Bulkhead and Sideswipe the fight of their lives, taking them both on with his pure ferocity like there was nothing to it. Bulkhead was the only one who really had the upper hand, having fought and helped to defeat the one-opticed Decepticon before.

And here Nick was, hiding like a coward.

There had to be some way he could help the battle. But at his size, he wasn't good for much. But that didn't stop him from searching for something, anything, that could help. "Shockwave, I see on scanners you're in need of help!" He heard Hothead Blitzwing shout from down the corridor, and froze. "How did the other prisoner escape!? Could you not crush him?"

Around that moment, Nick noticed something he hadn't before. A room of what appeared to be controls. He wasn't quite sure what they were controls _for_ , but nonetheless… It was no more than a foot away. He turned as Blitzwing stalked down the hallway, firing a volley of shots off at Sideswipe, who charged and tackled him hard.

Nick knew running for the room was a risk. But even so, it could turn the tide of the battle. He took a deep breath. He had to do it—after all, what did he have to lose?

He sprinted as fast as he could into the room before he could be spotted. All around him, different panels lit up and gave off Cybertronian lettering—none of which was a help to Nick. He looked at the leg of the Cybertronian sized table, where to his surprise dangled a large cable, just low enough for him to grab. "Man, that's a long way down if I fall..." He turned to the hallway, where shots were still flying past. "Screw it, what choice do I have?"

With all of the bravery he could muster, he grabbed onto the wire and began to climb.

For a good five minutes he climbed, barely daring to look back down for fear that he'd freak out. But by some miracle, his hands finally touched the surface of the controls. With one mighty pull, he heaved himself onto them. He stared between them, trying to make heads or tails of what would help, or otherwise harm them. "Well, here goes nothing..." He murmured, after realizing there really was no way of knowing.

He pressed the nearest button.

* * *

Optimus was shocked when the ship nearly dropped out of the sky.

It only lasted a good five seconds, but the movement sent Megatron falling back towards the end of the hallway. "Who in the pit is messing with the engine controls!?" Megatron barked. "What vehicon is getting their head taken off!?"

It was several moments before he realized the vehicons were all in Detroit right now. So who... Who was working the controls? His optics narrowed. _"Shockwave, who in the pit is in the control room!?"_ He snapped. _"This ship's supposed to be on auto-pilot until we are ready to fire upon Detroit!"_

 _"Uncertain, my lord. The brief destabilization has relocated me further from the control room."_

 _"Well find out!"_

The warlord raised his head as Optimus was getting to his feet. His energon axe at the ready as Megatron narrowed his optics. He had no idea what was going on, but he had a feeling that if anyone was to blame for it, it was the Autobots.

"It looks like someone else is in control of the ship now, eh, Megatron?" Optimus said with a smirk. "Problem?"

"Hardly!" Megatron snapped. "Your comms may be down, but ours are still functional. Whoever is inside there will be terminated before they can say "oops"."

A sharp veer right knocked them both off-balance again. But this time when they regained their composure, alarms were blaring too. Whoever was in the control room, Optimus could relax. It was clear that they were looking to sabatoge Megatron's plan. And with any luck, they'd be able to bring the comms back up, and perhaps more. "What is the meaning of this!?" Megatron snapped, his anger rising.

Optimus had a few ideas - but with Bulkhead probably facing resistance? He had a feeling that he already knew who was in control of the ship. "You really should pick your prisoners more wisely, Megatron. You'd be surprised what a good troublemaker is capable of." He smirked.

Realization of course hit Megatron in seconds. "I'm going to kill that fragging insect..."

"You won't ever get the chance!"

And with newfound confidence, Optimus charged. He raised his energon axe high and clashed with the warlord again. It may not have completely turned the tide of the battle, but given time, he had a good feeling Nick would pull off something big.

* * *

A/N: Woo, this chapter took me FOREVER to write. Mostly because, in all honesty, it took me a while to decide how Nick was going to prove his worth to the team. And more importantly provide an assist in the battle. Hope this came out well in the end! Also getting close to the end of the "pilot" now.


	6. The Autobots Return: Part 6

A/N: As usual, a big thanks to my beta, **sidekicks-anonymous** , for her work on this chapter!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6  
THE AUTOBOTS RETURN: PART 6**

Time was running out.

Of course, Nick couldn't actively see the fight any longer. But he could hear the Decepticons struggling, at least now that he had gotten the alarm to turn off. "Come on, one of these things has to make this pile of junk malfunction or something..." He grunted under his breath. "Or at least some way to screw up their plans."

"Aha! There's the problem!" Nick froze at the sound of Random Blitzwing, who had managed to fight his way into control room at last. "Come here, little human. That is NOT a toy!"

Nick's mouth curved into a frown, and he shook his head. "No way, freak! I'm stubborn, and I've got nothing to lose." He pressed hard on another button, at which point another alarm went off. "Whoa, what is that?"

 _"Weapons systems deactivated. Communications jammer deactivated. Shall I call back the vehicons as well?"_

Nick grinned, moving to say something when Blitzwing fired. He changed back to his normal, "cold" state and aiming directly for Nick. "Very well then, you seemed amusing. But it seems you wish to be terminated." "Hothead" came out after a moment. "PREPARE TO DIE!"

Nick sprinted as the next shot hit. But now, instead of him, it had fired right at the console he was standing on. Nick spun around, looking straight at the fritzing system. "Ohhhh, look at all the pretty sparks!" "Random" announced, only for "Cold" to take over as quickly as he came. "That... cannot be good."

 _"Controls damaged. Nemesis II activating a total reboot of the system... Estimated time needed for reboot, 23 Earth hours. Have a nice orn."_

Nick grinned at the confused triple-changer. Clearly, that had not been planned the best on his part, but for the boy, it couldn't have gone any better. "Hey, thanks, bolt-for-brains! That sounds about right for what I was trying to do." He gave a two-finger salute. "So I'll just take my leave now..."

Another shot, this time hitting the wall behind him. And given "Hothead" was out, he guessed he had about ten seconds to get out of there alive.

"Get back here you, you little shrimp!" The mech snarled. "I'm going to offline you!"

"I don't think so."

Nick felt relief as Sideswipe tackled the triple changer from behind. He'd made his way into the control room just in time. "Leave the kid alone, Decepticon. You want to pick on somebody? It'll have to be someone your own size now." He noted, squaring up. "Come on, I'm an old timer—It should be easy, shouldn't it?"

"You're a foolish old man!" "Hothead" Blitzwing snapped, turning to slam his fist into Sideswipe's face.

Sideswipe, to Nick's surprise, was still nimble despite his age. He caught the fist mid-air, and slammed his own into Blitzwing's jaw. "No— _you're_ foolish for thinking a war veteran like me isn't able to tan your hide." He knocked the mech to the ground, and threw two more punches, rolling forward, and taking Nick off the console before setting him on the ground. "You did good, Nick. Now find Bulkhead so he can get you in a ground bridge and out of here. We got a hold of Ratchet, he's still at the activation point."

Nick looked flustered, and shook his head. "No way! I want to stay and help!"

"Nick, you've already helped. With any luck that reboot will set them back." Sideswipe noted. "But you're a kid, and this is no place for one. Now go."

Nick wanted to argue, but the stern look Sideswipe gave him told him he shouldn't. He bolted from the fight as Blitzwing got to his feet. He sprinted out the door, looking down the hallway in hopes that he'd see Bulkhead and Shockwave still fighting. It didn't take him long, as the sound of blaster fire caused him to drop to the ground. The blast narrowly missed him.

Shockwave was trudging down the hallway, his optic set on the boy. "That was a very unwise move, youngling. You've just signed your offlining warrant."

"Not today!"

Nick looked over as Bulkhead again slammed into Shockwave, nearly toppling him over. There was another clash, and Nick again felt useless. This time, however, he really had no means to do anything. "Bulkhead! When's that bridge thing everyone's talking about coming!?" He shouted, nervous beyond words. "One of these shots is going to hit me eventually!"

"Working on it! Ratchet's running into some trouble." Bulkhead threw Shockwave off of him. "When we go, we may need to move fast."

"You're coming with me, right!?" Nick asked.

"Uhhhh, I'm gonna try! But I don't think Shockwave's giving up yet!" He ducked as a fist nearly connected with his jaw. "If you see something green and swirling, you go. We can get out of here, too. But we can't keep them away from you forever."

"No you can't." Shockwave snarked, grabbing him by the chin as he thrust the mech into the nearest wall. "Which is good, because his incorrigible meddling is working my last nerve."

"Yeah, I have that effect on people." Nick replied. "But I-I'm not scared of you!"

"That is truly quite the announcement." Shockwave chuckled as he turned toward the young human. "You seem terrified from my end."

"Leave him alone!" Bulkhead snapped. "He's just a kid."

"One that's a thorn in my side." Shockwave aimed his cannon.

But Bulkhead was quicker than he was, despite his size. He threw the Decepticon off of him, and with one hard punch, the one-opticed mech fell back. With as much power as he could muster, Bulkhead spun his mace around and whacked him HARD in the helm.

"Whoa!" Nick shouted in surprise as Shockwave hit the ground. "Is he...?"

"Nah, that just knocked him in stasis lock. Your distraction actually got me the perfect hit in." Bulkhead replied. "Come on, little buddy. We gotta get you out of here. Slag, we both should get out of here!"

"Yeah, but—" Nick turned to look at Shockwave.

"Don't worry, once we've got the situation under control we'll get them all together... I hope." Bulkhead added.

His lack of confidence didn't comfort Nick, but all the same he allowed the gentle giant to carry him, shouting into the comm at Ratchet as he went along.

* * *

Optimus felt the ship shaking around him.

Things were not going well for Megatron. The comms were back up, and through them, he'd learned that the vehicons were going haywire—most likely due to the human's intervening. Megatron had staggered back, and was now trying to keep up with the situation at hand while dodging Optimus. The Prime was finally get the upper hand.

He used all of his force to knock Megatron against the back of the ship. The warlord groaned, and gritted his denta, attempting to get his footing. "It's over, Megatron. You've lost control of your ship, and if Ratchet's com link was anything to go by, your vehicons as well. Stand down. I'm taking you in."

"Over my offlined chassis." Megatron snapped, optics narrowing. "I am not returning to prison!"

He slammed his fist against Optimus in retaliation, and turned on his own com link. _"Shockwave, Blitzwing, abandon the ship! Blitzwing—you are in the control room. Abandon your fight with the prisoner and activate our emergency crash protocols."_

 _"My lord, I've just come out of stasis. But why retreat? Logically we can still get the upper—"_

 _"Forget it! If we continue this fight we will lose! The impact of the crash will ruin us. So do as I say and get your aft a jetpack!"_

Megatron eyed his nemesis coldly. He may have lost, but he was doing it on his own terms—not the Autobots', and certainly not some human's. "Very well, Optimus Prime; you have forced my hand. Unfortunately for you, I had a contingency." He smiled rather bluntly. "And you are, how do the humans say it? Going down with the ship."

With a single blast to the back wall, Megatron stepped out into open air. Optimus lunged after him, but it was for nothing. Megatron transformed and the ship went into a nose-dive. Optimus yelped, falling backward just as Megatron's thrusters engaged. There was no time to react—but if he didn't make a move soon, the ship was going down and taking Detroit with it.

 _"Prime! Get out of there! That ship's headed for a nose dive right for the center of Detroit!"_ Ratchet yelled over the com. _"If you don't stop it, the sheer force of the crash will kill you, anyone else on that ship, and half the city!"_

 _"I'm working on it!"_ Optimus replied hastily. _"Are Nick and Bulkhead accounted for?"_

 _"They just arrived. But that's not going to matter if that ship crashes on top of us."_

Leave it to Ratchet to give the world's worst pep talk. Optimus used his scanners to look for the control room, activating his thrusters to get himself off the ground. Flying through the halls wasn't easy, especially as debris and cargo threatened to smash into him. But eventually he managed to find what he was looking for.

His spark sank when he saw Sideswipe in the corner of the room, dazed. And another hole in the wall had taken many of the controls with it.

"Ughhhh... Fragger got me before—slag it, are we falling?" Sideswipe asked, rubbing the back of his helm.

"Unfortunately." Optimus looked at Sideswipe. "Sideswipe - what are you...?"

"I'll explain later, youngster. Just stop the ship!"

Optimus frowned but began searching. Most of the controls were gone, to his dismay, but there were enough that he might pull this off. "I haven't piloted a ship in a long time. So hold onto something!" Optimus replied, placing one hand on a control panel. "I think it looks like the best thing I can do is turn the trajectory point to somewhere other than the city."

"We're not getting outta here if you do that." Sideswipe pointed out.

"And if I don't, hundreds of innocent people will offline." Optimus replied. He met Sideswipe's optics. "You can jump when we're close enough to land. But someone has to steer this thing away!"

Sideswipe was silent, his expression becoming glum. Swiftly, he pushed himself forward and shoved Optimus away from the controls.

"What are you doing?" Optimus asked. "You need to—"

"You said it yourself. Someone needs to stop Megatron from destroying this city." Sideswipe told him, his optics meeting Optimus'. "I've had a good run. And if one of us is gonna offline themselves doing this, it should be me."

Optimus didn't know how to react. He hadn't even known that Sideswipe had been on the ship less than a few moments ago. But he had a feeling he had missed much. "Sideswipe, don't do this. You can't!" There was fear in his voice. "This is stupid!"

"I said go, frag it!"

Optimus wasn't prepared when Sideswipe shoved him out the hole in the wall. Had he not been able to activate his thrusters, he might have offlined anyway. But he was able to steady himself and hover with his jetpack. By that point, he was too late. He watched as the Nemesis II tail-spun out of control before crashing into Lake Erie.

It happened faster than Optimus could comprehend. They had succeeded, but at the same time failed. Megatron was already halfway to who knew where. And now Sideswipe was dead and they had a giant crashed spaceship in Lake Erie to explain.

Things were not looking good.

* * *

"Do you think Prime and Sideswipe are OK?"

Ratchet turned to Nick as they watched the ship crash. Most of the Autobots were wondering the same thing. Ratchet was still struggling to get a com signal from Optimus. "I don't know, kid. But it ain't lookin'... Wait! Up there!"

Everyone let out a sigh of relief at the sight of their red and blue colored leader. But Nick's face also fell, noticing that Sideswipe wasn't with him.

"Prime, thank Primus you're alright!" Ratchet sighed in relief. "What happened to Megatron? And the others?"

"Megatron escaped. An educated guess says the others did, too." Optimus looked grim as he delivered that news. "I'm not looking forward to reporting that. Or the fact that a war veteran offlined in the battle."

Nick's voice caught in his throat before he could speak. "Sideswipe...?" He asked, looking up at Optimus tearfully.

"Someone had to steer the ship away."

Nick couldn't tell what it was, but he knew that Optimus had to have some history with the mech now. The look in his optics said it all—whatever it was, he had some meaning to the Prime. And now that he was gone...

"I'm sorry, Prime. There was nothing you could do." Ratchet tried to comfort him.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Optimus replied, taking a deep breath as a familiar police car drove up. "We have bigger things to worry about..."

"Fanzone." Bumblebee, who had joined the rest of them by now, groaned. "We're going to have a pit of a time with this one."

Optimus couldn't agree more.

* * *

He was submerged completely in water.

He wasn't dead, though he felt like he should have been. Sideswipe could feel his system's going haywire, his optics trying to force themselves offline. But before the process could complete, he felt a yank on his scruff bar, and the sensation of being dragged through the water. Was someone saving him? Had that foolhardy mech Optimus actually come to pull him from the wreckage?

His hope vanished as they surfaced and he was thrown at the feet of none other than Megatron. The Decepticon warlord stood at the edge of Lake Erie with a dark expression.

"He must have been the one steering the Nemesis II. Optimus Prime unfortunately escaped..." Shockwave announced. "Shall I dispose of him?"

"No... I want this one online." Megatron ground his denta. "Blitzwing, get a hold of Lugnut and Strika. We are going to need their assistance, it would seem. Let them know we still have one prisoner."

He looked towards the city. _You have not seen the last of me, Optimus Prime,_ he vowed silently. _This is FAR from over._

* * *

"You're staying!? You come here for one week, make my city a warzone, and you're staying!?"

Nick cringed at the way that Carmine Fanzone snapped at Optimus. But then, the man wasn't known for being nice. He looked over from his perch on Bulkhead's shoulder towards Optimus, who nodded his head. "Megatron escaped the ship before it crashed. Which means he will not stop here... You need us, Captain Fanzone." The balding man grumbled something under his breath at that. "Which also means that for the moment, we are resuming our duties here on Earth."

Nick visibly perked up at that. "So you're staying?" He gave a fist pump. "Sweet!"

"Well that's all fine and dandy. But who the heck is going to clean this mess up!?" He shook his head, trying to regain his composure. "The rescue teams are going to have a field day with all those fragging Decepticon drones, as you put it so aptly."

"We can help with that." Optimus replied. "Any other concerns?"

That's when Fanzone's eyes landed on the battered and bruised form of Nick. He had hoped that the Captain wouldn't recognize him, but... "Nicholas Wayland... Get down from that mech and come here." Bulkhead was reluctant, but slowly set his new friend down so Nick could walk over.

"Do I even need to tell you the trouble you're in?" Fanzone hissed. "We've been hunting for you for the past three years. And this is how I find you? Beaten? Scarred? Your social worker is going to have a fit!"

Nick's eyes lowered to the ground. "Yeah, I know... So I guess it's back to foster care for me, huh?"

"You're dang right!"

Bulkhead, however, stepped up. "Hey, don't be too hard on Nick. He just helped save the entire city." Nick turned to look at the green Autobot with a "thank you" etched in his eyes. "I think the city owes him that. Even if you do have to take him into foster care..."

Fanzone looked at Nick, and after a moment, nodded. "Well, yeah... That's great and all. But he's still got a lot of things to answer for." Nick blushed as Fanzone placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm afraid no matter what he did, he's out of your hands now..."

The despair in Nick's eyes was evident to Optimus. Here this kid was, having just helped to save Detroit, and now he was going back to the place he dreaded. As Fanzone was going to lead their new friend away, Optimus finally spoke up. "Captain Fanzone, where exactly will they send Nick?"

Fanzone turned them both around. "A boys home, probably. Unless they can find a home willing to take a teen on such short notice. Don't worry, Prime—It isn't the best, but he needs someone to take care of him. He's just a kid still."

Noticing Optimus worry, and the concern in the gaze of the other Autobots, Nick shook his head. "Don't worry, Optimus. It's OK. I may be going back but at least I got an adventure out of it." He chuckled, trying to remain brave. "And hey, thanks for showing me a good time. It was fun, y'know, until I got kidnapped. And even then I did help save the city so it's pretty OK in my book."

He turned away so he couldn't see their faces. He didn't want Optimus to be upset—he should have known he'd be caught one day. However, as he turned, Ratchet leaned in to speak to Optimus, voicing the young mech's thoughts: "I suppose he helped us. The least we can do is return the favor. Though I'm not going to like it." Ratchet sighed.

Optimus nodded, and followed after Fanzone.

"Captain Fanzone, do you remember when we temporarily took in Sari?" Nick glanced up in surprise. Fanzone seemed equally confused. "We didn't go to proper classes. But with your help, we were able to get custody of her. At least for a short time."

Fanzone scratched his head, getting the feeling he wasn't going to like this. "Yeah, I remember. Biggest headache of my life... Even if social services was willing to let it pass after everything you've done for our..." He paused a moment. "Now wait a second, Prime, this is a totally different situation."

"I fail to see how." Optimus argued. "With his actions today, Nick's proved himself a valuable member of our team. One I don't think we're quite ready to part with."

"Say what!?" Bumblebee shouted. "Boss bot, you can't be for real! That kid-!"

A smack to the back of the helm—courtesy of Jazz—quieted the racing bot. Nick stared at the Autobot leader. Was he asking to take care of him? No. That was crazy. Why would they care what happened to him?

"Prime, you can't be serious. You've barely known the kid a day." Fanzone replied, flabbergasted.

"So what?" Bulkhead spoke up. "The kid helped us save the city. I don't know about you guys, but I think we can at least help him out. It isn't like we don't have enough room in the warehouse." He crossed his arms, and sent a smile Nick's way. "And the kid's like our own personal cheerleading squad."

Nick shook his head. "Whoa, guys. No way. I don't want to get you in trouble!" He was surprised as Optimus took him into his palm, depositing him on his shoulder. "Whoa! What are you doing?"

Optimus ignored the boy's worries, instead turning to a frustrated Fanzone. The police chief huffed irritably. "You're all nuts. You do know this has to be OKed with social services? And just because they did it one time doesn't mean..."

"I can help with the home inspection! Dad left plenty of extra cash." Fanzone looked at Sari, who grinned as she leaned against Bumblebee. "Come on, Captain. This is one fight you're not going to win, especially against giant robots. How many times have they saved the city again? We owe them."

Fanzone looked between the Autobots, and then the boy on Optimus' shoulder. "He'd need a legal guardian. Which one of you is really willing to do that? He's a ward of the state, so if we lend him out. someone has to be the parent here. And none of you know the first thing about human parenting. We all remember how things went with Ms. Sumdac."

Oh yes, the Autobots definitely remembered. It had been a chaotic event. But… "This time I'm here to help, so they'll learn." Sari piped up. "I can act as his guardian."

"That won't be necessary Sari." Optimus tilted his head. "This is my so-called 'crazy' idea. So I'll be his guardian."

Nick's heart skipped a beat. Had Optimus really just offered to take him in and be his legal guardian? Was he dreaming? He was sure he had such a dream at least a thousand times before, but this time, he wasn't waking up. He looked at Optimus, who simply smiled warmly at him, and then added. "I mean, it really would be hard to say no to a hero like Opitmus Prime, wouldn't it...?" Fanzone was incoherently mumbling something. "Could they... Really take me in?"

"Social Services would have to agree..." Fanzone managed. "This is not as easy a case as Sari's was. So they'll never green-light it... But either way, I'm going to have to take him for now. Until we can get this all sorted out."

Nick tensed a bit, worried that it wouldn't work. But Optimus looked him in the eye and made one thing clear: "You're an Autobot now, Nick. Whether you stay in foster care or not, you'll always have a home with us." He paused. "Until then, you do need to go with Fanzone."

The boy simply nodded as Optimus, point set him on the ground. He let the captain lead him away. But he stole a glance back at the Autobots. He wanted to believe Optimus' words, but somehow he was more inclined to believe Fanzone. After all, they'd only known him a day, and what were the odds...

"This is why I hate machines... One big headache after the other." Fanzone muttered as he lead Nick to his car, letting him in the backseat. "Don't get your hopes up, kid. I really doubt it's going to happen."

But as Nick watched the Autobots through the window, he quietly hoped the captain was wrong.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if the ending to the fight came off a bit abrupt. But I did struggle a bit with how to end it. Hopefully this came off well for the situation Megatron was in. And as for Sidswipe and Optimus' history - well, don't worry, we WILL be getting into that later on down the road.

Anyways there is one final part to the "pilot", and while it's the shortest it's important. So keep an eye out!


	7. The Autobots Return: Part 7

A/N: Thanks as always to my wonderful beta, **sidekicks-anonymous** , for her work on this chapter!

Finally at long last my pilot is done! Woo! Lots of hard work but here we go.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7  
THE AUTOBOTS RETURN: PART 7**

As it turned out, social services were far more willing than expected to do the Autobots a favor.

Nick was surprised when they told him he was going to live with the Autobots. It would be on a trial basis for now—mostly because they'd bypassed classes. He wasn't too surprised about that; with all the Autobots had done for Detroit, they'd earned some loopholes. He might've felt nervous if he hadn't known the Autobots were good beings.

All the same, he couldn't believe that Optimus was actually outside their base, waiting for him. He climbed out of the car calmly, along with Bruce, his social worker

"So, you were actually serious. I uh, kind of thought after the first couple of weeks you'd changed your mind." He told the mech honestly.

Optimus was silent, unsure of if he should share their joint history yet. Sure, it heavily contributed to his decision to let Nick come live with them, but still... He knew this meant a great deal to the boy, and that could be saved for later. "Of course not. It's like I told you, Nick. You're a good kid and it's high time someone showed you they cared." He turned to Bruce. "Now, Mr. Fredericks. Do we need to talk about anything? I think it's best Nick get settled in with us as soon as possible."

Bruce still looked shaky about the situation. And Nick knew he would. The man wasn't a bad guy, but it was very clear that if it were up to him, Nick would be with someone other than the giant robots. "No... You already had the paperwork resized and signed, so Nick's technically free to go with you." Nick grinned widely. "But I do ask that you call me tonight. Let me know that he's adjusting well..."

With a warm smile, Optimus picked Nick up and settled him on his right shoulder."I can assure you, Mr. Johnson—Nicholas will be well cared for here." He told the social worker confidently. "We plan to give him everything he's been missing while on the streets. Even if our species are vastly different, he's going to have a much better life."

Nick couldn't help but think Optimus was promising him that as well. And Nick believed him. Maybe because the mech was his childhood hero, or maybe because of the kindness in his gaze. Either way, Nick still felt wary of this new arrangement. He had few reasons to trust adults. But he hoped that Optimus would stick to his word.

"Yes, well, as I said—one false move and we'll be in touch." Bruce warned. Nick grimaced, knowing the man was going to be a pain in his neck. "Now I had better get going. And you—"He eyed Nick. "If you run away again, I don't need to tell you how much trouble you'll be in."

"He won't be running away. Not with a twenty-four/seven robot watch around." Optimus turned around, growing tired of the man's attitude. "You have a good day, Mr. Johnson."

When they were inside, Optimus let his charge off his shoulder. Nick stretched, threw both of his bags down and declared loudly "Hey guys, guess who's home!?" Abandoning his bags, he rushed over to Bulkhead, who was waiting for him already. "Hey Bulkhead! Now that I'm officially part of the team, let's go for a ride in your alt mode! I bet we can pick up wicked girls in it!"

Optimus chuckled at Nick's youthful excitement. Sure, he was a little eccentric, but he could already tell having the young teen around would bring a lot of life to the base.

"Is he here?" Optimus turned as Ratchet came out of his med bay. He nodded. "Well, the peace was nice while it lasted. I still can't believe you're actually doing this. You do realize how much of a liability he could end up being?"

"How can I forget when you remind me so often?" Optimus joked, though Ratchet frowned in response. "You have to remember, Ratchet: we didn't know Sari well at first, either. And now she's a full-fledged Autobot."

Ratchet snorted. "Because she was born one. But it doesn't matter, this is out of my servos. Just be sure that he stays the pit away from my med bay. I don't need him playing around with my tools." Ratchet put his hands on his hips. "And as for your next question... No. I'm getting nothing on the scanners. Wherever Megatron has gone, he's cloaked his signal well."

Optimus frowned. He really didn't like the sound of that. Magnus had been worried enough when the Prime told him that Megatron had escaped. But now? Now, they had no idea where to start. No idea what to do. "Let me know if anything changes. I need to give a report to Ultra Magnus." He started off. "Nick! I know you're excited but get your things!"

Ratchet crossed his arms, and sighed with great frustration. Things were getting right back to normal, that's for sure. But he was concerned about what Megatron would be planning. Surely revenge, against them and perhaps even Nick for his part in the defeat.

"Ratchet." He turned as Arcee came into view. "Take a deep vent, sweet spark. Megatron isn't going to attack tonight. Let's go get some R&R.."

Ratchet smiled at his sparkmate and did his best to keep a level head. "You're right. Come on, I could use a high grade—gonna need one to deal with our first night with that human on base." He explained. "I have a feeling he's going to be more of a pain in my aft than Megatron."

* * *

Megatron hated being defeated.

And even with Lugnut and his sparkmate, Strika, here at last, he was angrier than could be. They had a new ship, which they'd promptly hid some hours away from Detroit under a cloaked signal. But even Megatron wasn't so foolish to attempt another strike so soon. No, next time, he'd need a plan—a foolproof one.

And that's when he realized that the plan was laying on his ship.

Shockwave had invented this back-up plan long before he'd been caught, and given it to Strika for safe keeping. They'd called it "PROJECT: GALVATRON." A new, more powerful body for him that would be running on power the likes of which no one—Autobot or Decepticon—had seen. It was a gamble, to be certain; it wasn't quite complete, and it would take time for Shockwave to finish. But he knew his scientist was up to the task.

"Lord Megatron, are you sure about this?" Megatron turned as Shockwave entered the chambers of said-project cautiously. "You do know the consequences if the transfer does not work, do you not?"

Megatron was silent as he ran a hand along the sleek purple armor of his soon-to-be new form. It's dead grey optics made his own, weaker form reflect back at him. It renewed his awareness of the failure he once again had tasted.

The answer was easy...

"I want it ready within three Earth months." He announced. "See to it that it is every bit the destructive force you promised me."

After Shockwave's own silence, there was a murmur. "It will be done at once, my lord."

Megatron let the dark sneer on his face widen as his red optics flashed in the darkness.

* * *

A/N: So to clarify, I did not actually conceive this as being a seven-part series premiere. It'd probably be a three-parter. But it's broken up into seven parts here because it's in story form, so yeah, it ended up longer, if you feel me. A lot of chapters will probably be split up like this.

I hope this was a good pilot for you all and makes you want to stick around for the rest of the "season"!


	8. Bulkhead's Dilemna: Part 1

**CHAPTER 8  
BULKHEAD'S DILEMNA: PART 1**

"I'm NOT going to school!"

"Nick this isn't an option. As your legal guardian it's my duty to see to it that you do."

Optimus groaned as the young man looked ready to throw something at his helm. They'd had Nick for a few weeks now, and now that his adjustment time was over, social services insisted he attend school. The teenager was really not happy at the prospect. "You guys told me Sari NEVER went to school when you took care of her!" Nick threw his hands up in frustration. "Why can't Arcee teach me?"

"Because you've been on your own too long." Optimus shook his head. "I believe the government is worried about what might happen if your only company is us."

Nick looked like he still wasn't liking the prospect. "So? Sari's only company was robots for a long time. She told me that much!"

"Nick, you're going to lose this argument."

"We'll see about that."

The Prime leaned back a bit, already getting overly frustrated. "Nick, we've been over this already. If we don't do everything they ask us to, you'll be put into foster care." Opitmus watched as the boy lowered his eyes. "I know you don't want to go to school. But what's worse? Being there for a few hours a day, or being taken away from us?"

Nick crossed his arms, and looked at the floor. Nearby Jazz and Bulkhead were watching from the couch in their rec room, curious to see how the argument was going to end. "Fine, I get it... I'll go. But I don't want to. I haven't been to school since I was young! They'll think I'm stupid and weird."

Optimus knew that was the root of Nick's worries. It was a fact which made him frown, and feel a bit bad. "Not if I drive you!" Bulkhead suggested, jumping to his feet to Optimus' surprise. "Think about it, Nick. I'm an armored vehicle and an Autobot! They'll love it!"

Nick seemed to light up at the thought. A fact which didn't surprise Optimus given the fact that he and Bulkhead had been getting closer as of late. "Hey, that might be cool." Nick grinned. "What do you think, Prime?"

Optimus wanted to say yes. After all, he trusted Bulkhead with his own spark. But at the same time, as a new guardian, it was hard for him to think of anyone but himself going to take Nick to his first day of school. And yet, if it got Nick there without him getting into a fight. "... I guess it wouldn't be the worst idea. As long as you don't try to talk him into letting you ditch." Nick pouted, crossing his arms in a "who, me?" way. "Don't give me that look. I may have only just become your legal guardian a couple of weeks ago. But you have already made it clear that's a possibility. Or are we forgetting how you snuck out just last week?"

"Well... He didn't lie there Nicky. He had to go down to that street race and drag you away from it." Bulkhead replied. "I guess it makes sense why he'd at least want to come along."

Nick looked like he wanted to shrink, but knew it was true. He had been troublesome before, and frankly he'd probably do things like that again. "Fine... But can I at least ride in Bulkhead? I mean, he's right. People will dig it." He then added. "Not that most people won't turn heads when I show up with Optimus Prime as a bonus, but..."

"Fine, you can ride with Bulkhead, but you're going to school." Optimus placed his hands on his hips. "Which means you need to get into bed. Because you have to be up early."

"Early? How early exactly?" Nick asked, now wanting to argue it further.

Optimus started to motion Nick towards where they'd set up his bedroom. As if he already knew that the boy's question was just another way of avoiding this. "Just go in and recharge. And this time I have my scanners on you." Nick pouted, but finally relented as he left. "Primus, who knew this was going to be so hard."

"It's not like you didn't know what you were getting into, OP." Jazz replied. "Parenting teenagers is tough from what I've read, and comparing him to a Cybertronian youngling. And this is before he can drive."

Bulkhead chuckled, to which Optimus only gave a quiet, audible groan. He knew it was true, but it still frustrated him. "Right, well, either way. I guess we're rolling out at six sharp, Bulkhead." Optimus explained. "If I can get him out of his bed at five it will be a miracle."

"Have fun with that." Was all Jazz cared to comment on it.

At least he didn't have to deal with that tomorrow.

* * *

Martin Holbrook Middle School was bustling that morning.

Then again, news had already traveled fast that that the Autobots new ward was supposed to be starting that morning. Gossip had already gone through one hallway and across another at that point, and thus most kids were hanging out outside of it. Though as the time for classes drew nearer, a few of the kids were already whispering and wondering if it had all been nothing but rumors.

Of course, this was far from the truth. Especially as not more than a block away, Bulkhead and Optimus were racing to make it in time. Nick had proven difficult to get to agree to actually go through with his agreement to go to school. And thus, he still looked annoyed as he leaned back in Bulkhead's seat. "I'll do your on-base chores for two months." Nick bribed.

"Nicky, school's going to be fun! You'll get to make friends, study all day, hang out in a crowded classroom..." Bulkhead paused a moment, realizing what he'd just said. "Well, uh, you'll make friends at least."

Nick made a face, and propped his feet up on Bulkhead's dashboard. "Yeah, good luck with that. I've never been good at making friends." His head propped up as he noticed the group of kids outside the school. "Well, maybe it won't be so hard... I guess someone already let the news out."

"You don't know that's why... Half the school is out here."

"I just hope I don't get a billion questions I can't answer." Nick chuckled nervously, looking over them. "Maybe if I just don't even get out we can still bail."

Bulkhead chuckled enough that Nick felt his alt mode rumble. "Yeah, no, I don't think it works that way."

His door propped open, and whether he liked it or not, he stepped outside. Every kid had their eyes on him, and in a way, Nick wanted to die. Even though he didn't look unkept anymore. Instead, he wore a new black t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and had cut his jet black hair short. He was an all new kid, so he hoped he would fit in at least a little.

He rubbed the back of his head, and waved. "Uh, 'sup?"

"Is that really an Autobot!?"

"Yep!" Bulkhead replied from beside Nick as he transformed. "What's up little guys?"

"Whoa!" "This is so cool!"

Nick put his hands in his pockets as he heard Optimus rolling up. "Whoa! No way! And that's him! That's Optimus Prime!" Came one shout from the crowd.

"My dad said there was no way he'd actually show up..."

"Alright students! Let's not crowd our esteemed guests!"

They all turned as a man approached, almost overshadowing the fact Optimus had now arrived. Transforming to stand behind his foster son as he did so. The man was a tall, younger man in his thirties, with slicked back blonde hair. He had a friendly smile, and kind eyes that looked between all three of them. "Welcome, my friends! It's very nice to finally get the pleasure of meeting you." He announced. "I'm Principal Morningstar. Head of this fine establishment you have so given the privelage of schooling your young ward."

"Jeez, this guy's so fake." Nick murmured.

"Thank you sir for having him. We know this is short notice given the school year has already started." Optimus nodded, taking a few steps forward with a warning glance at Nick. "I can promise you despite the fact he's a little rough around the edges. He's a good kid."

"I'm sure he is." Morningstar crossed his arms, and gave Nick a look himself. "I think by the time his first day is over, Nick and I will be good friends."

Nick didn't look so sure, especially not at the way he was staring at him. Something he made clear as he moved closer to Optimus. "Nick, go on. I'll be here to pick you up after school." Nick put his hands on the straps of his backpack. "Mr. Morningstar, I've completed the paperwork electronically. Should I send it to your office or is there more to be done?"

"No that should do it. Shoot it over." Morningstar stepped over and started to lead Nick away. "Don't worry, I'll make sure his first day goes smoothly."

"Alright, be good Nick."

"Yeah, I'll try." Nick grunted.

"Have a good day Nicky! I promise it's gonna be fu-! WHOA!"

Nick had to turn to see what the sudden shout at the end of Bulkhead's comment was. The mech had clearly lost his footing on a wall. Tripping hard, and hitting the ground. Nick wouldn't have thought it was a big deal, after all Bulkhead could be clumsy at times...

But then he heard the snickers from a few of the kids to the side. "Wow, so the green one really is a clutz. My dad said he was the extra weight when he met them." One boy sneered. "Come on man! Don't cause an earthquake!"

"Hey!" Nick shouted. "Shut up! Bulkhead's awesome!"

The same boys snickered, and seemed to whisper. "What a loser. I bet he's going to be weird." Nick glared at the kids as they walked away.

Nick turned towards where Optimus had been, but noticed he was already helping Bulkhead up. He frowned, really hoping that this first day wasn't going to be insane. "Come on, now, Nick." Morningstar spoke up, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Let's get your schedule."

Nick still didn't like the look in the man's eyes.

* * *

"Am I really that much of a clutz?"

"Of course not! Who cares what they think? Nick doesn't sound like he did!"

Bulkhead wanted to believe what Sari was saying. But at the end of the day, he genuinely felt upset about everything that had transpired. Those kids had just made fun of him, the same kids who had originally been big Autobot fans. "Yeah, but they made fun of me. And I embarrassed Nick on his first day!" He replied. "I didn't want to do that."

"You? Embarrass him? With the tantrum he threw last night he'll do a good enough job of that himself." Bumblebee snorted from the rec room couch. "Seriously, Bulk, just ignore it. Younglings of every species are jerks."

"Um, Bee, we're all technically younglings still. I mean you and Bulkhead are only twenty vorns. And I'm twenty-three."

Bumbelbee facepalmed, though he knew Sari was right. "That's not the point! Of course there are exceptions. I mean, I for one am the friendliest 'Bot around!" He announced. "And so is Bulkhead... And you."

Bulkhead sighed, making his way to the couch himself as he sat down next to Bumblebee. He took a swig of his Energon and tried not to look too down-trodden. "I guess you have a good point. I just don't know... Sentinel's always pointing it out too." He explained. "Maybe they're right and I am just one big clutz."

Sari frowned a bit, taking a couple of steps forward. "Hey, if you're a clutz, I am too. Did you see how many times I was knocked over last month?" Bulkhead looked up. "Come on Bulkhead. Let's do something fun. Hey! Maybe we can even go bust Nick out of school like he was begging us to! Take him to the arcade or something!"

Bulkhead perked up at that, but it was Ratchet, who was passing by that shut that down. "You all do that and he won't be the only one being punished." Sari sighed at that, but Ratchet said nothing more as he walked past the doorway.

"Yeah, and I don't really want to spend our break from him... With the guy." Bumblebee, who was still not Nick's biggest fan, pointed out. "But the arcade does sound fun."

"Great! It's settled then!" Sari announced.

Bulkhead stood up after that, a frown forming. "Guys, I really appreciate what you're trying to do, really..." He told them, putting his hands on his hips. "But I really gotta have some time to myself right now."

He didn't say anything else either as he walked out of the room. Sari gave a look of pure worry in her eyes, then turned to Bumblebee. "Man, Bulkhead's really taking this pretty bad, huh?" She commented.

"I mean, I can't really blame him, but yeah..." Bumblebee paused. "I wonder what's up?"

But Bulkhead knew exactly what was up. It reminded him of back home, of the people that, before he'd joined the Autobots and proven himself, had made fun of him. Being an Energon farmer, he'd always been called a number of things: low, stupid, clumsy. Most mechs and femmes didn't call him that now that he was a hero (Setinel aside), but to think the humans he'd helped saved of all people believed it...

Well, it bothered him.

He'd always wondered if he was even worthy of being a "hero". After all, he was just a simple mech, albeit one that had his own set of skills. But ever since the battle seven years ago, he'd always sort of been the overlooked one. That mech from the lower caste, the big guy, maybe even the muscle. His hometown on Cybertron had named him a hero, but others... They respected him, and no longer made fun of him. But did they really take him seriously? Behind closed doors was he nothing more than a joke?

Nick... He constantly said he was one of his favorite Autobots growing up. And of course, his teammates assured him that he was a big contributor and part of the team. But something still told him he could do more to help out the team. More to become a stronger "hero" like the others.

He was determined to find out how.

* * *

Nick tried to avoid Morningstar the rest of the day. But no matter where he turned, there he was.

Every chance he got, he'd look over his shoulder and find that he was nearby. Usually under the guise of meeting with teachers, or checking on classes, but even he knew this was weird... Didn't this guy have better things to do? Like actually running the school?

It didn't help that every time he snatched a glance at the guy he was staring right back at him. His gaze dark, piercing through Nick's own like there was nothing to it. It was a fact that made him uncomfortable, and worried. To a degree he wasn't even sure what he believed the man to be doing. Was he a spy for the Decepticons? Some sort of Autobot hater? Was he going to hurt him?

He didn't know, but he was going to find out...

As he looked away the final time, as he was headed out of the school, he didn't know he was only moments away from the answer. As, away from the view of everyone else, Morningstar's eyes gave off the eerie, strange glow of a soft red color. Something sinister, something strange...

Something that very much screamed DECEPTICON.

* * *

A/N: Yep, the first post-pilot episode centers on Bulkhead! He never gets enough love so why not? :) Hope you liked the start of this episode!


	9. Bulkhead's Dilemna: Part 2

ZERO FULLBUSTER: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed! And I will try. :)

SEEKER3: OMG another Transformers: Victory fan! It's my favorite Transformers series spin-off wise actually, so you'll find little homages sprinkled throughout. While this episode, as you've caught on, contains homages to the third episode "Attack!Leozak" (or Leokaizer, take your pick, since I've heard him called both). As for the appearance of Victory characters. They DO exist here, as in the Allspark Almanac. Though their physical appearance is something that will come around later. I have plans for them, with some of my own ideas leaked into them. So keep an eye out later down the road!

A/N: Woo! That was the most reviews I had for a chapter! I'm really honored everyone seems to be enjoying this little experiment so far. I'm hard at work making this one awesome, so hopefully I keep it up!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9  
BULKHEAD'S DILEMNA: PART 2**

"So, was it as bad as you thought it would be?"

Nick was silent at the question for a good minute. But he knew Optimus had been waiting to ask this. He'd mostly kept him talking about other things after asking how his day was. If only to keep him more relaxed. Now, he was pushing Nick to actually tell him if he enjoyed it. "It was OK, I guess." He said as he shifted his new backpack off his shoulder and stepped into his bedroom. "But that principal of ours is really creepy, no offense. I got really, really weird vibes."

Optimus raised an optic ridge. "Did you feel threatened by him?" He asked with concern.

Nick paused, he guessed he really couldn't say that yet. "No... Not really. He was just always around and it was weird." He explained, shaking his head. "I don't know, maybe it's because I'm your "ward" or whatever. It was just really strange."

"You know you can come to me if you feel threatened." Optimus offered, trying to make that clear to his young charge. "To you, I may just be another foster parent. But to me, you're the closest thing to a son I have. Which means I'll protect you with my life."

Nick was silent, unsure if he was being serious. But the more he looked at the mech's optics the more he believed him. Though it was hard to believe, after all he hadn't had much luck with parental figures. He guessed that came with having a dad who ran out on you, and a mom who locked you in her closet and starved you for a week. An act which would be the last she did before he was taken by social services when his teacher in school noted and worried about his unexcused absence.

After a moment, he shook himself out of his thoughts. "No, yeah, I know... But you're not just a foster parent to me. You've been better than any other one I've had..." He paused, realizing he was rambling. "I'm fine, it was just really weird. I didn't feel threatened."

Optimus was silent a moment, noting how long it took him to answer. "Alright, if you say so. Well, I need to get back to work..." He commented. "You should go find Bulkhead, he's been waiting for you."

Nick sighed, but nodded his head, following his guardian out of the room. Maybe he was just overly cautious due to his nervousness around adults. He could hope that right? "Don't worry, Prime. If anything gets too much, I promise I'll tell you. I mean, it's pretty hard not to trust you given you're... You." Optimus smiled a little bit at the logic. "I should go find Bulkhead though, I mean... I figured he was waiting for me."

"I'll walk with you." Optimus followed him out, keeping his optics towards Nick. "So you didn't make any friends huh?"

"No I was the weird new kid to everyone I think. Everyone was more excited you were coming."

"Give it time, Nick. They'll warm up to you."

Nick somehow doubted that a bit. Especially not while that total creep was looking at him constantly. He put his hands into the pockets of his green hoodie, and blew a bang of his black hair away. "I don't care if they do or not... I've been my own best friend for a while. And I've got you and Bulkhead." He added.

"Couldn't hurt to make friends your own age though... And species." Optimus offered. "Plus I'm moreso your "parent" than friend."

Nick knew that was true, and fair. Optimus was his guardian, he may have been a "friend" in some ways, but he also had to be a parent. And while Bulkhead was his best friend at the moment, he also knew Optimus was right that he'd do well to make human friends. Though he wasn't so sure that was going to be as easy. "I know... I just... I've been on my own so long. I don't know how well I'll do." He explained.

Optimus paused a moment and looked over. "You're not on your own now Nick. And the sooner you realize you don't have to be alone, the sooner things will be easier on you." Nick took the time to think about that. "Anyway, Bulkhead's in the rec room. Go ahead and say hi while you think about it."

Nick watched as Optimus left for a long moment before stepping inside the rec room. "Hey there's the man of the hour! How'd it go, Nicky?" Bulkhead asked as he looked up, having seated himself on the couch again.

"About as agonizing as I imagined. With the addition of a creepy principal."

Bulkhead made a face of confusion at that. "What, that Morningstar guy?" He asked, puzzled. "What was so weird about him?"

Nick plopped himself down beside Bulkhead at the foot of the couch. A little bit unsure of how to put it. "I don't know, I didn't want to worry Prime too much. But something about him just felt so... Off."

Bulkhead looked a bit concerned at the comment. What did Nick mean? What had this man done exactly? As one of Nick's newfound "family" the young mech was quick to speak up. "Nick, what happened? Did that guy try to hurt you? You should tell Optimus!" He commented wearily.

"No, no nothing like that. I just... It's like I was telling Optimus." Nick told him shakily. "And I swear... I once saw his eye flashing red. Which I know is crazy, that's why I didn't tell Optimus. He'd never believe me."

Bulkhead put his hands on his hips in confusion. Red flashing eyes? Was Nick making a joke? Because the only thing that could mean was a human Decepticon. Was that even possible? Well... He guessed there was Sari... "Are you sure about that, Nick? That seems pretty weird."

"I mean I saw it out of the corner of my eye... Y'know, when I was leaving." Nick paused a moment. "I know I sound crazy, but I swear I'm not! You believe me, right?"

Bulkhead stood there, and thought it over. Nick had lied to them, but only before they'd taken them in. And while he'd obviously kept the eyes thing from Optimus, he hadn't lied to them while in their care. But, if that was the case, what did he expect him to do. "I mean, yeah, I guess I do. But I don't think I can do much without Prime." He explained. "Or, y'know, proof?"

Nick slammed his fist into his open palm. "You're right! We have to find proof if he's some weirdo out to get me or something..." Nick replied. "Maybe we should spy on him!"

"Uh... Spy? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Bulkhead asked.

"Why not?" Nick replied with his arms crossed. "If he's like some sort of Decepticon Sari or something, and we find out, we'll look like heroes. Especially with him inside a school!"

Bulkhead looked really unsure about all of this. Especially given he had already "made a fool out of himself" once that day. Yet, he also did feel a bit of admitted concern for his young friend. "Well, alright. But if anything does happen, we agree to go to Optimus, right?" He asked.

"Well duh, I'm not going up against a 'con on my own!"

Even with that comment, Bulkhead was a little nervous that Nick wasn't being honest.

* * *

"You know Optimus will kill us if he finds out about this, right?"

Nick frowned at Bulkhead's words, but nodded. He knew that his guardian would be mad if he found out. But that's why they just had to make sure that they didn't get caught. "Don't worry, Bulkhead. He'll never know."

But truth be told, Bulkhead was worried. After all, at the end of the day, the responsibility of taking care of Nick fell on all of their shoulders. And by bringing Nick on a potentially dangerous escapade, well, he wasn't doing such a good job. Even at his young age, the big green 'Bot knew that for a fact. "I don't know about this, Nick. You're my little buddy and all, but if this goes south I don't want to see you hurt." He added.

Nick looked at him from behind the bushes they'd half-hazzardly hid behind outside the school. "Bulkhead, nothing's going to happen about me. I brought the physically toughest Autobot with me." He explained. "If this guy's a Decepticon, he won't even know what hit him!"

Bulkhead frowned, even if he knew that the kid had a point. If anyone so much as came after Nick, they'd get a mouth full of wrecking ball and that was gonna hurt. "Well, alright I guess. But if I tell you to run, you'll run, right?" He asked bluntly. "Because I don't want to have to worry about you getting hurt."

Nick sighed, and crossed his arms. "Well I guess. I mean last time wasn't exactly a lot of fun." The young boy shuddered as he thought about it. "And I'm pretty sure if I come bruised up Ratchet will literally kill us both."

That much Bulkhead was 100% sure of. Ratchet may not have been Nick's biggest fan, but he acted as his pediatrician. And as a result, he was always worried when Nick did something stupid and/or got himself hurt. "Yeah, you're not making me feel better about..."

"Shhh he's coming out."

Bulkhead was quick to move into the darkness along with Nick. It was harder for the Autobot, but he was ultimately able to hide himself well enough when Morningstar took a step outside. For a moment, the man seemed to look normal, taking a quiet look at his watch, and looking around. But it was the muttering under his breath that got Bulkhead's attention. "Come on already, I'm really getting tired of waiting..." He murmured under his breath.

Bulkhead narrowed his optics at that, he seemed a little more nervous than just waiting for a ride. But he didn't have to think on it long when a phone ringing got his attention. "Yeah, where the pit are you?" Bulkhead's optics widened at the use of Cybertronian language. "Whatever, yeah, the human kid's here. I'm not sure what you expect me to do though. If I just snatch him from school or attack and offline him, they'll go right after me."

Bulkhead felt as Nick shook a little bit at that. "Don't worry Nicky. Nothing's going to happen to you." Bulkhead told him quietly. "I'm right here."

He noted that Nick at least relaxed a little bit at the response. But still, they both listened very carefully. "Yeah, I know that's not my job. But it's the endgame, right? The boss wants him whacked off, and the kid's the easiest way to get to them. Well I can't wait that long... I got... Plans." Morningstar commented. "Don't laugh at me! I'm a busy mech... The life of a pretender ain't easy."

Now it hit Bulkhead what was going on here. He knew what a Pretender was. It was a special kind of Autobot that had learned to make itself create a false alt mode that made them look like the natives of other planets... OF COURSE! How could he not have figured this out?

A crunch pulled him out of his thoughts.

Nick frowned, but they both quickly realized it was him that made the sound. Having moved just enough to crush a branch under him. "Hey! Who's there!?"

Bulkhead was quick to grab Nick, high-tail it, and run. He didn't care if the mech had known someone was nearby. No, he was more concerned now with the fact that Nick's school had been infiltrated. And moreover, by a Pretender of some kind. "Bulkhead! Bulk, he isn't following! What's going on? What's a pretender?"

"Nothing good, little buddy." Bulkhead replied. "We need to tell Prime what we saw, now."

Nick didn't like the sound of that.

* * *

"A Pretender? On Earth? Are you sure?"

Nick was simply glad that Optimus wasn't mad when they told him where they'd actually been. Though he did get the distinct feeling that by the look in Optimus' optics they'd be talking about it later. "Pretenders haven't been around since the Great War." Jazz brought up from his post near Ratchet in the meeting room. "Are you sure that you two heard right?"

Bulkhead crossed his arms, looking very sure of himself. "Of course I am! That principal is a pretender! And he's there spying on the little guy. Thinks he can use him against us." He looked over at Nick with a great deal of concern. "We should do something about it."

Optimus put his hands on his hips. "And you're not just having Bulkhead say this to get out of school tomorrow?"

Nick looked surprised, but knew he shouldn't be. He had tried so hard to get out of school earlier. And no doubt, Optimus just wanted to be sure about this. "Yeah, I know I should have told you... But I wasn't sure you'd believe me." Nick commented. "I didn't know this "Pretender" thing was even a thing."

Ratchet was silent, but looked at Optimus with obvious concern. "If this is serious we can't let him go to school. Arcee and I will find out what he is studying in school, and she'll hold a class." Ratchet explained, his voice stern. "I say we investigate it ourselves though."

"No!" Nick surprised everyone with that. "Won't he know his cover is blown if we do? I say I go to school but someone keeps an eye on him. Try and catch him in the act and get proof."

Optimus immediately shook his head, hating that idea. "Nick, that's absolutely dangerous. If you stay there he could get scared and hurt you." Nick was silent for a moment. "I don't-."

"But Optimus, if he gets away we may never even find out what he's planning. Or who with." He then added, darkly. "What if he goes and hurts the other kids?"

Optimus, nor anyone else, wanted to think about if he attacked the whole school. Nick was being brave, but at the same time none of them liked the thought of Nick getting hurt either. Not only because he was a human, but because he was part of their team, and family. "I'll be the one standing perch outside school. I've got a holoform like Bee, I can be on him in a second if he tries anything." Bulkhead spoke up.

"Bulkhead, I appreciate that." Optimus spoke up. "But I still don't know if the best course of action is sending him back to school."

"Do we have any other choice? The li'l guy's got a point." Jazz spoke up. "If this Pretender feels backed into a corner he could end up hurting others. Maybe if we can send Nick in with a wire we can at least get definitive proof."

Optimus tapped his chin quietly, concern in his optics. He didn't like this, not at all. Maybe because it was his foster son they were talking about, but still... And yet... He knew that they were right. They needed to expose this mech in a way that would not put the public at harm. "Alright, we can try. But the second you're in any physical danger you're out of there." Optimus told Nick. "Bulkhead I'll keep you to your word you won't let him do anything rash like he did tonight either."

Nick wanted to argue that, but also took in the sight of Optimus' warning optics. "You got it, Boss 'Bot." Bulkhead gave a thumbs up. "You can count on me."

They could all only hope this would work.

* * *

A/N: Well this should be fun! How will it turn out? Tune in next time to find out!


	10. Bulkhead's Dilemna: Part 3

A/N: Thank you again to my beta, **Sidekicks-Anonymous** , for her work on this chapter!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9  
BULKHEAD'S DILEMNA: PART 3**

Nick felt tense as he rode in Optimus' cab to school.

Sure, he wanted to be brave about this. But so many things could go wrong. What if Bulkhead couldn't protect him? What if Optimus couldn't do anything? He didn't want to get hurt, but he also knew he had to help.

"Nick..." Nick looked up at the sound of Optimus' voice through his radio. "Are you sure you're OK. Your heartbeat is irregular."

Nick shook his head. "I'm scared. I know I need to do this, but what if..."

"Nick, there's still time to turn around." He stopped his alt mode, and stalled nearby. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. And frankly, I'm not too thrilled with the idea of sending my sparkling in there."

Nick didn't have time to correct him that he was stilljust his foster kid. "I just... I want to do this. I'm just scared. Are you sure that Bulkhead can get to me if something happens?"

Optimus understood his fear, but he also knew it wasn't warranted. "Nick, if you go in there, he'll be scanning you every second. If he even makes a single move out of turn, it will be the end of him." Optimus explained, which Nick felt was an honest answer. "I've said it once, and I'll say it a million times. You are our family now; we will protect you with our lives."

Nick wanted to believe him…but a part of him was still scared. He'd trusted people before. He'd put his trust in his mom, and where had that gotten him? "I've put my faith in people before. I always got burned."

"Not with us." Optimus replied. "But you still have time to turn around."

Nick tapped his fingers along his foster father's cab, deep in thought. He had been betrayed before, but Optimus Prime had never lied to him. He'd always stood for justice, and stood up for the humans he swore to protect years ago. If he could trust anyone, it was Optimus—and the rest of his new family. "Alright, let's do this."

They drove the last leg of the way to school. Nick calmly got out, avoiding the obvious staring of his peers. "Nick?" Nick turned his head towards Optimus. "Before you go in, I want to reiterate something. I will never let anything bad happen to you. At this point, you're family. I'd protect you with my own spark, Nick... I don't know what happened in your past that makes you think otherwise. But I have my ideas... But, just... Remember that OK? Or try?"

Nick gave Optimus a look that seemed to be that of surprise, and gratefulness. Though the Autobot leader could already tell that Nick felt a nervous at him "having his own ideas." "I'll try." Nick nodded his head. "I should go though, or he'll start suspecting something's up."

Optimus seemed to hesitate, which again surprised Nick. "Alright, but remember. If he does anything, you press that button Ratchet gave you." Nick felt the object he spoke of in his pocket, carefully. "Bulkhead will be there and I won't be far behind."

And then he was off.

Nick stood there for a long moment - fear building inside him. He hoped that everything would be OK, that Optimus was right... But at the same time, he wasn't sure.

* * *

"Mr. Wayland, have a seat."

Nick gulped quietly as he entered the principal's office. The look in the man's eyes alone already sent chills up his spine in response. All the same, he did as the man, mech, whatever one called him said, and sat right down. "Is there something wrong, Mr. Morningstar?" Nick asked. "I've mostly tried to keep my head down."

The mech snorted, seemingly amused. "That's true. Though I wouldn't say that spying on your principal at night is exactly... Keeping your head down." Nick swallowed, crap, had he seen them? "Oh, don't look so scared. If I wanted you dead, I'd have done it already. I've had so many chances..."

He crossed the room towards Nick, a cold smirk on his face. As the boy started to get to his feet, however, he felt the mech shove him back into his chair. "Oh no, you're not leaving. And if you even think of calling your "family"... Well." Nick gulped as he noticed his hand transform into a long blade. "We wouldn't want things to get messy."

Nick felt the tip of the blade poke him in the throat, nicking him ever so slightly. "I'm not afraid of you." Nick told him. "If you hurt me, they'll make sure you pay."

"Oh?" Morningstar's smirk broadened. "Shall we test that theory?"

His human disguise started to fall away.

* * *

Something was very wrong.

Bulkhead had expected to hear something from Nick by now, but had gotten nothing. He didn't like this, not one bit. Nick was his little buddy and if Morningstar had done anything to hurt him... he was going to make sure that mech got what was coming to him. He fidgeted in his parking place, wanting so badly to com him, but worried that it would go wrong. What if the mech heard him, what if...?

 _"Ahem—attention to whatever fragger is on the other end of this com."_ The voice of Morningstar brought him out of his stupor. _"You have five minutes to vacate the school premises. Or I can promise you not only are you going to have Nicholas' blood on your hands, but the remainder of the school's as well."_

Bulkhead tensed. They'd been found out? That was not what he wanted to hear. "I don't know what you want with him. But if you hurt my little buddy, it won't end well for you." He explained.

 _"Ohhh, I'm so scared. I'm the one who's got a blade an inch away from slicing him open, and you want threaten me? Not smart."_ Morningstar sneered on the other end. _"You must really hate your little pet."_

 _"Bulk! Bulk, don't listen to him. I'll be OK. just don't-."_

 _"Shut up!"_

Bulkhead tensed when he heard the smack. He struggled to keep his anger in check—the knowledge that Nick was being held hostage made his energon boil. "If you do anything to him, you're going to answer to me."

 _"You? The dunderhead who couldn't even walk right? Don't make me laugh!"_ His anger rose even more now. _"Now, get lost. Or I'm going to make good on my promise. You don't think I was prepared for this?"_

The young green mech tensed even further at the notion. OK, now he was pushing it. "Just let Nick go! What do you want with him anyway?" Bulkhead asked, his voice now getting angrier in tone. "If you want to get our attention, you've got it."

There was a dark chuckle on the other end. At this point, Bulkhead had enough, transforming into his bipedal mode. Now that he was in sight of the window to the principal's office, he could see Nick and Morningstar. Seemingly the mech had been waiting for this as he was posed in front of the window, blade poised at the teen's throat. "Did you not take me seriously?" Morningstar snapped. "Back off, or I'll kill him!"

"Don't think so!"

It was in that moment, with Morningstar distracted that Bulkhead did the only thing he could do. He let his holoform appear behind the mech and tackled him. It was risky, but luckily, the blade hit the ground rather than slicing Nick.

"What!? You have a holoform! No fair!" Morningstar snapped as Nick scrambled out of the way. "No matter, I still have leverage—or did you forget I said the whole school?"

Nick's head shot up to look at Bulkhead. "He's got some sort of Decepticon outside." Nick exclaimed. "I don't know if it's Megatron, but—"

"Megatron? You think I'm working for MEGATRON?" Morningstar snickered, his eyes flashing. "Oh boy, you all really are fools. There are others out there that hate you. Including a certain techno-organic that YOUR foster parent would just love to draw out for another meeting."

Bulkhead connected the dots. It made so much sense, the use of a Pretender, a human alt form. An ORGANIC alt form. The desire to take Nick, clearly to use against Optimus... "Blackarachnia... She's here?" Bulkhead asked, his voice tightening.

"No, she leaves the dirty work these days to her Predacons. Or hired help, like me." Morningstar's grin widened. "And speaking of her Predacons... I do believe the person behind the threat I made has finally arrived. I hear you have some history with him."

Before Bulkhead could reply, he heard the buzzing of wings. He spun around, seeing the green, winged form too late. Waspinator knocked him to the ground, the shock making his holoform vanish.

"Did Bulkhead miss Wassspinattoooorrr?" Waspinator leaned in close. "I sureeee missed you."

 _Oh slag!_ Bulkhead thought.

* * *

Optimus knew there was trouble before he heard his com.

 _"Prime we got a problem! Morningstar wasn't working alone! He's got Wasp with him, and I think they're going to go after the kids!"_ Bulkhead shouted over the com link. A wave of panic washed over the Autobot leader. _"I think I was able to get Nick away from him. But he's got me pinned, I need back-up! It didn't sound like he was the only one..."_

Optimus shook his head. What in Primus' name was Waspinator doing back on Earth? And moreover, was Elita with him?

But his first concerns went most to Nick. What in the pit did she want with him? Was she really hoping to take him as some form of leverage? He didn't know, but the thought sent his paternal instincts into overdrive.

"I'm on my way, Bulkhead! Just keep the civilians out of the line of fire!" Optimus shouted over his com. He put pedal to the metal, silently hoping Nick was OK. He'd promised the boy that he'd protect him—and he planned to keep that promise. He tore through the roads to the school.

He'd almost made it when something hit him from the side. He swerved a moment before transforming into his bipedal form. Of course, the person he came face-to-face with was exactly who he'd feared.

"Why are you in such a rush, Optimus?" Blackarachnia cooed. "Doesn't Bulkhead have your little pet protected?"

Optimus took in the form of his once-close friend silently. She'd certainly seen a few upgrades since they'd last met. Her armor was completely gold now, with only a few black accents. She looked to have gained more muscle, and, most of all, she looked much.

"Elita, leave Nick out of whatever you're planning." Optimus growled, as if it would even help. "You wanted me, now you've got me. So call off the pretender."

Blackarachnia smirked, a giggle of amusement escaping her. "That's cute. You actually care for the kid. And here I thought that was just another Autobot publicity stunt." Optimus gritted his denta. "I mean, I knew it would probably be enough to draw you out when we got him but... Wow. You're really into this."

"You got what you wanted—"

"Ah, but I'm not the one there right now, am I? No, that would be Waspinator. And despite the fact we're now on the same team, we hardly are on the same wavelength."

"How did you two even get back to Earth?"

Blackarachnia snickered. "Well, that part wasn't hard. Waiting for a Cybertronian ship to get us back to Cybertron from that fragging Jungle Planet was. Once we had that, I could go anywhere I wanted to." She replied. "Really, I could have struck you earlier. But I saw Megatron was already busy with that."

"What do you want?"

"Ah, always straight to the point with you. What do I want? Well, isn't it obvious? Revenge! I was stuck on that planet for three years!" Blackarachnia shouted. "Meanwhile you get to play hero? I don't think so. First, I'm going to let Waspinator take out that school on your watch. And then I'm gonna make you watch him make waste of your kid."

"I'm not letting you get away with this, Elita!"

"For the millionth time, it's Blackarachnia!" The Predacon replied sharply, preparing for battle herself. "And if it's a fight you want, so be it. But I hope you don't expect to win."

Blackarachnia charged. Optimus felt his spark pounding out of his chest. He had to hope that Bulkhead would have a handle on the situation. And better yet, on Nick. Because chances were, he wouldn't be getting to them for a while.

* * *

A/N: Ah yes, and now the return of the Predacons! :D


End file.
